


The butterfly effect

by Chuckleshan



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Amar a Muerte - Freeform, Canon, F/F, Second Chances, Slightly canon au, Soulmate AU, life after death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuckleshan/pseuds/Chuckleshan
Summary: In this life they are Juliana Valdes and Valentina Carvajal, but they’ve had many names across many lifetimes. Even death cannot keep them apart, they're destined to find each other in every life.Aka, the soulmate au we don’t need, but I’m still writing





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a reason Leòn Carvajal was reincarnated into the body of El Chino Valdès and in this story I hope to explore the reasons behind it. Juliantina are obviously soulmates, they just need a push in the right direction. The theory behind this story is loosely based on the overarching plot line of Amar a Muerte

His eyes open in a panic, hands flying to his chest feeling for wounds that should be there. He'd heard the gunshots and felt the bullets pierce his chest, he remembers the searing pain and the screams of his bride. The thought of his bride and his children surrounded by the cartel gunmen send him into even more of a panic. He looks around not recognizing his surroundings, had it been a nightmare? Has he been in a coma? Where is he and where is his family?

 

His questions may be answered sooner than he thinks as he hears footsteps approaching and men speaking. “Good you're finally awake, we thought the authorities had succeeded where we failed.” the tall dark haired man says to him.

 

“Look, I don't know who you are or what you're talking about, why have you taken me and where is my family?” He asks noting how unfamiliar his voice sounds to him.

 

The man laughs at his words. “Oh Chino, did they fry your brain so much you don’t remember me? Your friend El Alacrán.”

 

“Who is Chino? My name is Leòn Carvajal and I demand to know where you've taken me.” he exclaims.

 

“Leòn Carvajal, your brain must really be scrambled if you think you're a dead man, but maybe your paths crossed in the afterlife.” He laughs. “This pretense won't save you Chino or your family if you don't comply.”

 

He quiets at the mention of his family. “Please, I will give you anything you want, just let me see them.”

 

At that Alacrán smirks. “That's better Chino and because I'm a nice guy, I made sure your family would be here to reunite with you. Get up and let's go see them.”

 

He stands to follow the man out of the room and that's when he notices how terrible the weather outside is. It's pouring buckets and the wind is pushing fiercely through the few trees he can see in the distance. “I'm glad you woke up before the worst part of the hurricane came through.”

 

“Hurricane, in Mexico City?” León asks confused. He really must have been out for long, the day of his wedding and the whole week after there was schedule to be perfect weather. Lucia had made him triple check, since they were going to have an outdoors wedding and she didn’t want it ruined by bad weather.

 

“Wow, you could be an actor my friend.” He chuckles. “We're in Texas and you know that.”

 

That jars León and he comes to a halt, Servando Armen’s cartel must have kidnapped him and his family and moved them out of Mexico to avoid the authorities. He just doesn't understand what it is Servando wants with him and his family.

 

Before he can contemplate any further he's pushed outside the door and into the storm. His clothes are instantly soaked as the rain beats down on them and he's guided along a road with deserted trains. He's brought to a halt in front of a trailer and Alacrán knocks then steps back as the door is opened by another armed man. Leòn is shoved up the stairs and into the trailer where two women are huddled together in the corner. 

 

“Lupita, Juliana, I've brought you a surprise.” both women look up as the tall man speaks and then they eye Leòn.

 

“Chino!” The older woman calls out in disbelief as she stands from her spot throws her arms around him.

 

“But you're dead. I saw you die.” The younger woman says, maintaining her distance.

 

Leòn pulls away from the unfamiliar pair of arms and looks at his captor. “What kind of sick joke is this? You said you'd let me see my family?”

 

“I did and I have, now you complete your end of the bargain or you're all going to die together.” Alacrán answers back. “Now I'll give you some time with your family to consider providing me with the information I need, but don’t take too long, wouldn’t want to get caught out in the hurricane now would we?”

 

Before Leòn can respond Alacrán and two of his guards step back outside and close the door behind them. He turns to look at the two women staring at him intently.

 

“What in the hell is going on here? Who is that guy?” he questions them.

 

“You should know since this is all your fault.” the younger girl accuses.

 

“Juliana!” the older woman, who must then be Lupita scolds her. 

 

“What Ma, it's true whether you want to believe it or not. He's a hitman for the cartel, he screwed them over and now we're in this situation because El Alacrán thinks we knew what he was doing.” Juliana argues back, while glaring daggers at Leòn.

 

“I'm sorry, but why would Servando’s cartel think that you two know anything about me?” Leòn cuts in.

 

“How many cartels are you working for?” Juliana asks, running her hands through her hair. “You know what it doesn't even matter because we're all going to die here anyway.”

 

“Juli, no, don't say that.” her mother tells her while putting her arms around her to stop the girl from trying to bite her nails. She turns her head and looks pleadingly at Leòn. “Chino, please just give them whatever it is they want.”

 

“Why do you keep calling me Chino? My name is Leòn Carvajal and I have no idea what these people want from me.” Leòn calls out frustrated. “One minute I’m in Mexico about to get married and next thing I know I’m here and you’re all calling me by this name, there’s got to be some kind of mistake here. I don’t know either of you or Alacrán!”

 

“He's gone crazy, this is great we'll never get out of here.” Juliana cries out.

 

“Quiet all of you!” the man guarding the door yells out.

 

The three shuffle into a corner and sit down, the mother and daughter pair huddled together scared, while Leòn sits in the opposite corner trying to figure out what the hell is happening. He looks down at the reflective surface of the small coffee table as he hangs his head and nearly jumps away when he sees the unfamiliar face staring back at him.

 

“What is this? What is happening to me? Who is this?” he calls out in a panic running his hands frantically over his face only to see the actions mirrored back at him. He has to be dreaming and he needs to wake up now. He gets up and starts slapping his face cursing at himself to wake up. His sudden actions catch the attention of both the guard and the two women.

 

“Chino what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?” Lupita asks him as the guard approaches.

 

“I told you to be quiet or I'll shut you up.” He yells out aiming his gun towards the three. Without realizing what he was doing Leòn reacts as if on autopilot; grabbing the gunman by his arm and maneuvering him into an arm lock, making sure to keep the gun aimed away from the two women. As the guard struggles to free himself Leòn pushes him down by the arm and knees him as hard as he can in the face, watching as he goes limp and drops like a sack of potatoes. 

 

He picks up the gun and turns to the women. “Let's go while we have a chance.”

 

“What about the other guards?” Lupita asks frantically.

 

“There's a hurricane coming, they aren't going to be standing around outside, this may be the only chance we get to go. C'mon.” he responds already moving to the door, gun in hand.

 

The two women follow him without further argument and the three quickly make their way out of the trailer. “Keep low and quiet.” he whispers to them as they duck out and start running towards lights in the distance.

 

The sound of gunshots behind them force them to take shelter between the cars of one of the trains.

 

“We have to split up.” Leòn tells them.

 

“No, Chino we have to stay together.” the older woman argues.

 

“If we stay together they'll kill us all, take your daughter and get the hell out of here.” he counters.

 

“Where are you going to go?” the woman asks desperately.

 

“Back to Mexico to my family.” He answers.

 

“We're your family.” Juliana speaks up.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm not the man you think I am, now get out of here while I draw their fire!” he tells them before running out and shooting towards the oncoming gunmen.

 

The mother and daughter pair do as they are told and run in the opposite direction, not stopping until they make it to the main road and find some place to hide for the night.

 

* * *

 

“Mom, I think it's time we left this place, we've been here almost a month with no sign of Chino.”Juliana says as she and her mother walk down the bustling street. “We're almost out of money and if we don't find work soon, Milagros will kick us out, she already doesn't like us.”

 

They'd been in Mexico for a month now and had found a place to stay thanks to Lupe's childhood friend Panchito, who'd asked his cousin, Milagros, to let them rent the spare room in her house. She'd agreed to rent them the room for what Juliana feels are extortionate prices, but with no references and no jobs it was the best they could do for now. Her mother was just as hell bent as the cartel and U.S. authorities to find El Chino and had dragged them across the border to try and do just that. 

 

Juliana is miserable though and thinks her mother's quest to find the man is a fool's errand as they haven't had a sighting of him since they got here and have no idea where to even look for him. They're currently posting more flyers asking for information on his whereabouts, in the local park, while her mother also tries to find work.

 

“Juli, like I've told you, I'm the one who is going to find work, you need to get back to university and focus on building a brighter future.” her mother breaks into her thoughts.

 

“Look there's no harm in the both of us working to make sure we both have a brighter future, either here or somewhere else.” Juliana counters as they cross the street, they’re passed by a young couple and Juliana has to stop in the middle of the street to admire the girls clothes. They're high end and fit her statuesque body as if they were tailored especially for her. Juliana has always loved fashion, a secret passion of hers was hoarding fashion magazines in the hopes that one day her name would be among those big name designers.

 

“Juli,” her mother calls to her, snapping her out of her daze. “Do you know her?”

 

What? No, but her clothes are pretty don't you think?” Juliana answers distractedly. Her mother stops to look at the couple across the street from them and can see what her daughter means by the girl's outfit.

 

“They're also expensive, you'll be able to afford them once you've finished university and have a well paying job.” 

 

“Or I can get a job now and make enough money to buy clothes like that.” Juliana counters her mother, who rolls her eyes at her.

 

“Look there's a wanted sign at that restaurant over there, maybe I'll have some luck.” Her mother states pointing up the street. “Are you coming?” She asks moving in the direction of the sign.

 

“Yeah, sure I'll catch up with you in a second.”Juliana answers looking back at the couple, who seem to be engaged in a heavy discussion. She doesn't know what draws her to them, but she can't keep her eyes off the girl.

 

“Okay, I'll see you there.” Lupita calls out as she walks off.

 

Juliana ignores her words as she watches on as the girl starts shouting at the guy, while he tries to get her to calm down. She can't really make out what they're fighting about, but she clearly hears it when she tells him she won't be calling him anytime soon as he storms off down the street in a huff. She wants to run over and comfort the girl, she looks so small and fragile despite her size. Juliana has to shake those thoughts from her head, she doesn't even know who this girl is. She chances one more glance as the girl walks in the opposite direction of her boyfriend, before leaving to catch up with her mother.

 

* * *

 

Her mother  scored an interview with the restaurant manager and told Juliana she would be a while. Rather than wait around for her mother to be done, Juliana decides to go take a walk in the park and enjoy a break from their hunt for her father.

 

It's a rather beautiful day out and the park is full of people on their lunch breaks and parents walking home their young kids. There are also street vendors and performers around entertaining small crowds of people.

 

Just as she turns the corner to head over to the water fountains she sees a solitary figure sitting on a bench. She recognizes her immediately as the fashionable girl from earlier in the day. She has her head down as if trying to hide the fact she's crying. Juliana doesn't know what comes over her, but she finds herself moving towards the girl and taking a seat next to her.

 

“Hey is everything okay?” she asks the girl who doesn't look up. “Do you need anything?”

 

“To be left alone…. I just want to be alone.” she snaps coldly, eyes remaining on her hands.

 

Normally Juliana would have taken the hint and just gotten up and left, but something makes her insist on making sure the girl is alright. “I'm sorry I don't mean to intrude, it's just you seem really upset and I recognize you from earlier, you were having a fight with your boyfriend.” The girl's silence seems to snap Juliana out of the trance she's been in and she collects herself standing back up and intending to leave.

 

The girl sniffles and clears her throat before looking up, “wait no, I'm fine, I'm fine.” She calls out to Juliana after she's taken a few steps back. She lifts her head and wipes her eyes, looking to Juliana, who is stunned for a moment, despite the redness from crying this girl has the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen.

 

She retakes her seat on the bench near the girl after she receives a nod that it's okay. An awkward silence surrounds them for a few seconds before Juliana remembers what had drawn her attention to the girl in the first place. “You're clothes are very pretty.”

 

The girl looks up at her and then back to her clothes before blushing and uttering a small thanks. She then takes an appraisal of Juliana's outfit. Before she can say anything Juliana throws up her hands and defends herself. “Don't even judge, I've only been here for a month and don't have a job or any money to buy any fancy outfits.”

 

The girl's face lightens up and there's a small smile just on the edges of her face. “I was going to say you look very fashionable yourself. Besides money isn't everything.”

 

Without missing a beat and the most serious face she can muster Juliana says, “well if money doesn't matter, give me everything you have on you right now.”

 

The girl's face goes pale and her mouth drops open, she starts to stutter out a sentence and Juliana can't hold it in anymore and bursts out laughing. The girl seems thrown by what is happening. “I'm just kidding, it's a joke.” Juliana clarifies and the girl just deflates putting her head in her hands.

 

Worried she'd scared the girl to tears Juliana leans over and puts her hand over her shoulder. “No, don't cry, it was just a joke.” she says once again and to her surprise the girl looks up and flashes her the most brilliant smile she's ever seen, then breaks out into a fit of laughter. The two laugh together for a few minutes before getting themselves under control.

 

Pulling back from each other the girl extends her hand. “Valentina.” she introduces herself and Juliana follows suit.

 

“Juliana, nice to meet you.” she says taking the proffered hand and shaking it.

 

The two continue talking for a while on the park bench, getting to know each other. Juliana is happy anytime she can get Valentina to crack a smile. After a while they decide to continue their conversation while having a stroll in the park.

 

* * *

 

The two talk for a while more until they are distracted by a little boy begging his father to buy him a hamburger at the vendor.

 

Juliana isn't aware of just how hungry she is until the food is mentioned and she can smell the burgers cooking on the grill, which only serves to remind her it had been hours since her last meal. Valentina picks up on Juliana's staring at the vendor cart and asks. “Do you want a burger Juls?”

 

“Oh no I'm fine,” she says ending her staring contest with the food cart.

 

“Are you sure because I saw you drooling at the cart.” Valentina teases her.

 

“I was not.” Juliana protests.

 

Valentina grabs her by the hand and starts pulling her in the direction of the cart anyway. “It's fine, I'll get us both burgers I'm hungry too.”

 

Juliana gives in and lets herself be towed towards the food. The two girls enjoy their meals in practical silence as they eat near the cart.

 

Valentina looks up at Juliana and giggles. “You've got a little something on your cheek.” she says with a laugh pointing out the area on her own face and almost reaching out to wipe the spot for Juliana, before the brunette gets it herself and thanks her.

 

Juliana is about to thank her for buying the food when her mood seems to turn sour for no reason.

 

“You okay Val?” she asks cautiously. She’s learned a lot about Valentina in the short time they’ve spent together and she knows she’s in a fragile state after the death of her father almost a month ago. She’s still grieving and it’s what her and her boyfriend had been arguing about when she saw them. Personally Juls thinks the guy is a jerk, for not being more understanding.

 

“Yeah actually I'm full already.” she states putting her plate back on the truck window. “How much do I owe you for the burger?” She asks the vendor.

 

The vendor calls out the price and she pulls out the money before quickly packing up and standing. “I'm sorry, I have to go, I didn’t realize how late it was, but this was great, thank you.” she says as she leans down and plants a soft kiss on Juliana's cheek and then she's off and across the park leaving Juliana with her mouth hanging open.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another update! This is chapter 2 of the 5 I have written to be released this week. I will try to stick to the show and add in as many favorite Juliantina moments as possible, but obviously not all will make it in as I try to further the plot. There will also be some deviations from the show story obviously as we get into how the reincarnation plays into Juliantina being soulmates. Thanks to everyone who left kudos on this work and a special shoutout to Nate for the comment. I welcome all constructive criticism. Feel free to check out my mess of a tumblr under the same username as on here. 
> 
> Additionally, although I speak and understand Spanish, I will limit my use of it in this fic. I’d rather we all just assumed they are speaking Spanish the entire time, so as I don’t have to butcher the grammar in two languages.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

By the time Valentina makes it to the edge of the park, the car is already there waiting for her. The new driver, Jacobo, is outside looking around as he waits for her. “Jacobo, I’m here.” She calls out to get his attention. He turns in the direction of her voice and smiles warmly at her, once she’s close enough he opens the car door and waits for her to step in before closing it behind her.

 

“How are you feeling today miss Valentina?” He asks once he’s in the car and they’ve started their drive down the road.

 

Valentina takes a moment to consider her day, one of the best ones she’s had since her father was murdered. She can’t remember the last time she smiled, let alone laughed since he passed away. Thinking of Juliana and their conversations throughout the day made her smile even more.

 

“Miss Valentina, is everything okay? Did something happen?” Jacobo asks concerned when she doesn’t answer him.

 

“Sorry Jacobo, I was just lost in thought, I’m doing well thanks.” She tells him.

 

“That’s good to hear, you look like you had a good day.” He remarks.

 

“I did actually, I think I made a new friend.” She tells him.

 

“Really? Well we have time, why don’t you tell me about them?” He asks making eye contact with her in the mirror before turning his eyes back to the road.

 

Valentina waits until his eyes are off her to sneak a drink from her flask and then starts telling him all about the day she had, from her fight with Lucho to meeting her new friend Juls. Jacobo for his part seems to take a real interest in their conversation on the drive home. Valentina likes the new driver, he’s been with them just over a month, but she feels like she can tell him anything and he engages in the conversation not because he works for her family, but because he genuinely cares about what she has to say.

 

They wrap up their conversation right as he pulls into their driveway and parks the car just out front the massive wooden door. He steps out and opens the car door, helping her out.

 

“Thank you Jacobo.”

 

“You’re very welcome miss Valentina, I hope you have a nice day further.” He says before getting back into the car.

 

* * *

 

He’s been there for over a month now, after having narrowly escaped the cartel in Texas. He was lucky the storm had picked up and allowed him to find a safe place once the visibility dropped and those pursuing him lost him in the downpour.

 

After crossing the border into Mexico, he went straight to his best friend Camilo Guerra’s house. He knew that if there was anyone who could possibly help him to understand what was going on it would be Camilo. He’d spent years researching death, the afterlife, resurrection and most importantly reincarnation. It had taken quite a bit of convincing and revealing of intimate details for Camilo to believe that his oldest friend Leòn, who he’d seen killed right in front of him, was now alive and reincarnated into this younger body. 

 

Once convinced though he’d eagerly set to work on trying to help Leòn figure out what was going on. Most importantly why there was a black butterfly imprinted on his neck. Camilo theorized that the legends of the black butterfly being a signal of death probably had something to do with the marking, but it would take more research to be sure. In the meantime, the men had set about creating a new identity for Leòn, one which would help him to gain access to his family and protect them from meeting the same fate he had.

 

The two men had researched everything they could find on “El Chino” Valdes, which was very little, beyond his suspected former career as a hitman for the Sierras cartel, run by none other than the man who had held him and Chino’s family captive, El Alacrán. Once they knew about Chino’s background they created, Jacobo Reyes, and sold him as the perfect driver for the Carvajal family with a specialization in tactical driving. On Camilo’s recommendation he’d been hired and put in charge of transporting Lucia and Valentina, wherever they needed to go. His plan seems to have worked perfectly as he was at least with the woman he was going to marry and his youngest daughter.

 

He may not know why he was granted this second chance at life, but he’s glad for it. He’ll be able to protect his family from Servando and anyone else who tries to harm them. He’ll also be able to keep an eye on Valentina, of his three children, she’s taking his death the hardest.

 

He’s been trying to be there for her as best he can be in his current form. His heart breaks whenever he sees her sneaking a drink from his old flask. She’s been spiraling out of control of late, not going to classes, barely leaving the house unless her boyfriend Lucho insists. She drinks more every day and is constantly buzzed. He’d been worried about what she may try to do if she continued down this path, but today when he picked her up from one of her rare outings with Lucho, she looked lighter and happier than she had been since he’s been working there. Leòn was all too happy to listen to his daughter speak about the new friend she’d made and listen to her laugh as she recounted their interaction. He’s in hopes that whoever this new friend is she will be the key to bringing his daughter back to life.

 

* * *

 

“You’re in a good mood today.” Chivis comments when Valentina walks in to the kitchen with her eyes glued to her phone and a smile plastered on her face.

 

“Morning Chivis,” Valentina greets the older woman with a smile and a kiss. “It’s a great day.”

 

“It has only just begun, but I am happy that you’re so positive. Would you like some breakfast today?” Chivis asks hopefully. Valentina hasn’t been eating properly ever since her father passed away and the house matron is worried the girl she’s raised since she was a baby will waste away into nothing.

 

“Yes, I would love some chilaquiles and green juice please?” 

 

“Of course, right away.” The older woman beams as she zips off into the kitchen to prepare the breakfast, she doesn’t want to give Valentina a chance to change her mind.

 

A few minutes later she walks into the dining room to see the girl still on her phone busily texting away. “Your eyes will fall out if you don’t give that thing a rest.” She says announcing her presence. “Who could you even be talking to so much?”

 

Valentina looks up at with a smile and puts her phone down as the plate of food and glass of juice is served to her. “Thank you, Chivis.”  She slowly starts to eat her food and stops between bites to respond to an incoming message. 

 

Chivis stands there watching for a moment. “Oh dear, tell Lucho to let you finish your breakfast in peace.” She says after the fifth message.

 

Valentina giggles and looks up at her, hand covering her full mouth. “I’m sorry, it’s not Lucho, it’s my new friend Juls. We met at the park yesterday and just really connected, I think you’d like her very much.”

 

“I like anyone who can put a smile that big on your face, my girl. Just tell her to let you finish eat and then you can get back to your conversation.” She scolds playfully, before kissing Valentina’s head and leaving her to finish up.

 

* * *

 

“You know, eventually you’ll have to go back to all your classes at university right?” Juliana says to Valentina during what has become one of their regular lunch dates. The two had become very close over the last few weeks and would have lunch at least three times a week. They’d become practically inseparable, spending most of their free time together. Valentina had even helped Juliana sell some lottery tickets just so she could finish up faster and they’d be able to hang out for longer. If they weren’t together they were constantly texting.

 

“Says the fashion designer who doesn’t want to take me up on my many suggestions of going to fashion school.” Valentina counters between bites of her food. In the time they’ve known each other she’d found out about Juls’ love of fashion and her talent for clothes making. One of the first gifts she’d gotten from Juliana was a beautiful red blouse that the girl had made from an old dress she bought. The girl had a talent for up cycling clothes and making them look like they were bought in a boutique. All her university friends were clamoring for her to let them know the name of her designer, the day she wore the blouse to university. It had been her first day back and the shirt offered her comfort, something to ground her. The added benefit of it distracting her normally gossip hungry friends also didn’t hurt.

 

“Besides, I have been going to most of my classes, just not the boring ones.” She continues her counterpoint.

 

“How convenient your boring classes are all on the same days and times as I am free.” Juliana challenges.

 

“Funny how sometimes life just works out like that I suppose.” Valentina smirks and Juliana decides to let it go for now. She’s just happy Val had started at least attending some of her classes now. “Anyway, I wanted to ask if you’d like to come to my house today, I mean you’re done early and the weather is great for a post lunch swim.”

 

“I would love to finally see this house of yours, but I’ll have to watch you swim.” Juliana answers and laughs as Valentina’s mouth drops open.

 

“You can’t swim?” The other girl asks pointing her fork at Juliana.

 

“No, I can’t, I never learned.” She shrugs off.

 

Valentina throws her napkin onto her empty plate and reaches her hand across the table to take Juliana’s hand in hers. It’d quickly become very clear that both girls were comfortable having a tactile heavy relationship. Valentina would always hug Juliana tightly whenever she saw her and run her fingers through her hair, they’d casually walk around holding hands or having their arms linked. The touch seems to be a much needed comfort to the both of them.

 

“It’s settled then, you’ll come over today and I’m going to teach you how to swim.” Valentina says it in such a way that there’s no room for argument. It’s something that Juliana has found she loves about Valentina, whenever she decides something must be done, she takes action and there’s no stopping her.

 

“We’ll see how good of a teacher you are, but I swear if I drown, I will come back to haunt you!” Juliana threatens with a laugh.

 

Valentina squeezes her hand, “I promise, you’ll have fun and I won’t let you drown, trust me.” 

 

“I do trust you.”

 

* * *

True to her word Valentina hadn’t let her drown. The two have been in the pool for over an hour as Juls learns the basics, she’s successfully learned how to float, with heavy assistance from Val.

 

“You’re doing it, you’re doing so good.” She cheers on from her spot besides Juls as she slowly moves her arms away from around her waist. She keeps a grip on Juls’ hand and rubs small reassuring circles on the inside of her wrist. She’s so proud of Juliana for picking up on how to float so quickly. Once the girl rights herself, having had enough floating for a while, Val throws her arms around her and kisses her cheek. “That was amazing, I am so proud of you!”

 

“I have a great teacher.” Juliana says as she pulls away from the hug and looks Valentina in the eyes, the blue of the pool water, making the blue in her eyes pop even more.

 

“Why wasn’t I invited to the pool party.” Lucho, Valentina’s rather obnoxious boyfriend calls out as he enters the pool deck. The two girls pull apart from their embrace and make their way over to the edge of the pool.

 

“Because, like I told you over the phone, we’re having a girls only hang out.” Valentina responds annoyed. “What are you doing here Lucho?”

 

“Wow Val, I missed you too.” He spits out sarcastically. “As I’m your boyfriend, I wanted to see if you finally had time for me, but obviously you’d rather hang out with  _ her,  _ instead of me or your real friends.” 

 

“Juls is very much my real friend and you would know what a real friend was if you had more than just party buddies.” Valentina defends, wrapping her towel around herself. “If you’re just here to have a tantrum you’re more than welcome to leave.”

 

“Actually Val, it’s okay, I should be getting back now anyway, my mother is probably wrapping up at work.” Juliana cuts into the tension. Lucho hasn’t liked her from the moment he met her and the feelings are very much mutual on her end. She doesn’t care what he says to her, but she hates the way he treats Valentina like she’s his property instead of her own person. She doesn’t want to cause anymore conflict in their relationship than is already there and would prefer to take herself out of the situation.

 

“Aw no, Juls, don’t let him run you off.” Valentina turns to her friend with a small pout on her lips.

 

It takes everything in Juliana to resist the look Val is giving her. “He isn’t, I promise, it’s just going to take a while to get back into town and you know how my mother gets.”

 

“Fine.” Valentina sighs out. “I’ll get one of the drivers to take you back once you’re ready. You can shower off and change your clothes in my room, I will be up in a few minutes.”

 

“Okay, thanks.” Juliana nods before walking out of the pool area and heading for the main house. As the pool doors shut behind her she can hear Lucho complaining about her presence at the house. She really hopes Valentina realizes soon that she can do so much better than that guy.

 


	3. Capitulo 3

“What is your issue with Juls?” Valentina turns on Lucho once Juliana has left with Alirio and she’s showered and changed.

 

“My problem is that she’s been constantly glued to your side for the last three weeks, you’ve been spending more time with her than with me. I’m your boyfriend, you should be ditching plans with her to spend time with me, not the other way around.” Lucho argues, he’s had about enough of this Juliana girl stealing Valentina’s time. He can sense Valentina pulling even further away from him now that this girl showed up.

 

“You know what, if this is how you’re going to be, I’m going to need a drink.” The girl responds walking into the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of mezcal to pour herself a shot. 

 

“It’s like you’d rather spend all your time with her instead of me and your real friends, the people you’ve known your whole life.” He continues on as he follows her into the kitchen.

 

“Honestly with the way you’re acting, I do prefer to spend time with Juls. It’s nice having a friend who calls you or sends you messages just to check in on you and make sure you’re okay.” Valentina says already tired of the same argument, she wishes Lucho would just get over it and be more understanding of her friendship with Juliana. 

 

“Babe, come on, I’ve been more than accommodating to your feelings and not wanting to go out with me as much anymore.” Lucho says as he rounds the counter to wrap his arms around Valentina from behind. He moves her hair from her neck and plants a few kisses to the exposed skin. “Try to understand though, I miss you and I miss this, holding you, kissing you. I don’t want us to be mad at each other anymore.”

 

Valentina pulls out of his hold and takes another shot before facing him. “I’ve told you I need time and you should respect that more than your own needs, otherwise I’m sure you can find another girlfriend, who isn’t grieving her father’s death.”

 

“Val come on that’s low, you know I don’t want anyone else. I just want the old happy and fun Valentina back, my Valentina.”

 

“That girl died the day her father did.” She spits back at him angrily. She doesn’t know why but of late she finds it harder and harder to be in Lucho’s presence. They’ve been together on and off for the last three years and he seems to be the only constant in her life or at least he was until Juliana showed up. She finds herself preferring to spend her time with Juliana, their bond growing stronger every day and she feels at peace when she’s with her. It’s something she hasn’t felt since her father died.

 

“Val are you even listening to me right now?” Lucho snaps his fingers in her face and she slaps his hand away.

 

“What are you even doing here right now Lucho, I was having a nice day and if all you’re here to do is cause a fight then go do so at your house.” She tells him annoyed. She grabs the bottle of mezcal and moves to the other side of the room.

 

“I just wanted to hang out, have a few drinks and maybe watch a movie.” He says voice calmer and sweeter than before.

 

“Fine, but I’m choosing the movie.” She acquiesce and turns to head into the living, Lucho hot on her heels.

 

* * *

“I think my plan is working.” Jacobo states once he walks into Camilo’s house. He’s got the day off work and wants to see what his best friend has come up with in regards to the purpose of his reincarnation.

 

“Is that so?” Camilo asks curiously.

 

“Yes, things have been fairly quiet on the Cartel side and I have a few feelers out and keeping track, but the best progress is Valentina. She’s smiling and laughing again, she’s come back to herself a lot.” He says happily as he takes a seat.

 

“That’s great to hear, how’d you achieve that?”

 

“It’s not really me.” Jacobo admits, “she made a new friend Juls and from I’ve heard around the house they’ve been spending a lot of time together. She’s a positive influence though, Val is opening up more and she’s cut back on her drinking. I don’t know much about this girl, but she’s a miracle worker.”

 

“That’s great news.” Camilo congratulates, “What about the others?”

 

“Eva is focused as ever on the company. Guillermo seems a bit distracted of late, but I’m not sure why and I’m making progress with Lucia.” Jacobo continues his update. “So what have you learned about my situation?”

 

“I may have a new lead.” Camilo tells him while turning on his laptop. “There’s this girl she lives a few miles outside the city and like you she claims, that she isn’t who everyone believes her to be.” Camilo had dug into his research and started looking for any strange cases in the country that may help him find answers for his friend. One of his sources had brought this teenage girl to his attention. “She is supposed to have died on the same day that you and your vessel have, but while they were preparing to move her body to the morgue she shocked the transport team when she woke up.

 

“Oh?” Jacobo prompts for his friend to continue. He’s literally on the edge of his seat.

 

“Yes once they’d finally gotten her to calm down and ran every test they could think of to find out how she could have awakened an hour after her death, they started speaking to her and that’s when they discovered that she believes herself to be a twenty year old man revived in this girl’s body.”

 

“What? No way.” Jacobo is in utter disbelief at this point.

 

“The doctors think that the lack of oxygen to her brain may be the cause of her identity crisis, but I believe that like you she was reincarnated. I have reached out to my contact to set up a meeting with her, I want to learn about the person she is claiming to be. If we can prove they existed and when they died, then I’m sure we’ll be closer to figuring out what happened to you.” 

 

“When will you know if you can meet with them? I’ll request the time off and go with you.”

 

“I’m not sure yet, but they’ll let me know by end of the day and I will text you.” Camilo assures his eager friend.

 

“That only leaves one more question open though.” Jacobo says. It’s something he’d been curious about and now that he’s heard of this other case involving someone else who died on the same day as him and Chino, he thinks his theory may be right.

 

“And what’s that then?” Camilo prompts wanting to know what’s on his friend’s mind.

 

“If the two of us died on the same day and were reincarnated, what happened to Chino Valdes, could he have been reincarnated too and if so where is he?”

 

“I hadn’t actually thought about that.” Camilo says running his fingers through his white beard. “I’ll make a note to look into that and see if there were any other deaths on that day that may be connected to yours. Maybe we will get lucky.”

 

* * *

 

Alirio drops Juliana off right in front of her mother’s job and she waits for her to clock out. Once she’s done the two women catch up while walking home together.

 

“How did it go today?” Juliana asks her mom.

 

“It was good, I had some extra time before the lunch rush, so I went and posted some more flyers around town.” She answers. “How was your day, what did you do?”

 

“It was really good actually, I got all my lottery tickets sold and then I spent some time with Val. We went to her house, which is huge and they have a heated pool and everything. We got in and she was teaching me how to swim, today’s lesson was mostly floating, but still it was so much fun.” Juliana recounts her day.

 

“You’re going to have to introduce me to Valentina one of these days, she sounds great.” Her mother says.

 

“She really is the best,” Juliana agrees with a smile thinking of her friend. “During lunch she mentioned a fashion school that I should look into and I think I’m going to check it out tomorrow and see if I should apply.”

 

“That would be great love.” Lupe says, squeezing her daughter tightly. She’d been worried that uprooting their lives and moving to Mexico to try and find her husband was a mistake. The first few weeks they’d been there Juliana had been so withdrawn and she feared that despite them having each other, her daughter was lonely without a friend her age to confide in. The two had had their fair share of arguments about searching for Chino or even staying in Mexico, but now it seems that her daughter has at least come around to the idea of staying there for a while longer and she couldn’t be happier.

 

The pair walk into the house and greet their landlady Milagros who is sitting in the living room watching tv. 

 

“I’ve got this week’s bill, including the cost for using my sewing machine. It’s making a strange noise that it didn’t before, which means one of you has been messing with it.” She calls out while holding up a slip of paper.

 

Lupe and Juliana walk over to her and just as Lupe takes the paper out of her hand there’s a breaking news broadcast over the tv and the three women turn their attention to the screen.

 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we are standing outside the Carvajal mansion where there are reports that the former fiancé of Leòn Carvajal, miss Lucia Borges, and her driver have been kidnapped.” The reporter announces while the camera pans over the Carvajal mansion, where there’s a strong police presence.

 

“Oh my god, that’s Valentina’s house, I was just there.” Juliana calls out, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in shock. Her mind instantly going to Valentina and wondering if the girl is okay.

 

“What? You know the Carvajal family? How?” Milagros asks, her attention turning to Juliana.

 

“Juli, what do you mean you were there?” Her mother asks at the same time.

 

“That’s Valentina’s house, that’s where I went swimming earlier today.” She answers them both.

 

“But how do you know them?” Milagros presses, curious as to how such high class people would be associating with the likes of her tenants.

 

“Be quiet, I’m trying to hear what’s happening. Turn up the volume.” Juliana snaps and both women go quiet and turn their attention back to the live newscast.

 

* * *

 

Once the news is over, Juliana leaves the room to grab her phone, intent on calling Valentina and making sure she’s okay. Her mother follows her into their bedroom and closes the door behind them.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me your friend’s last name was Carvajal?” Lupe asks incredulous.

 

“What does her last name even matter?” Juliana counters, not understanding what the big deal is.

 

“Juliana, don’t you remember, when we saw Chino, he claimed his name was Leòn Carvajal.” Lupe explains, she can’t believe that all this time the man they’ve been looking for could have been so close.

 

“He’s a cartel hitman, Lupe, it’s logical to assume he was using one of his many aliases to try and throw us off.” Juliana says frustration clear in her voice, how can her mother be thinking about Chino at a time like this.

 

“What if he’s been there the whole time? He could be somehow involved in what happened today. You’re sure you didn’t see anyone that looked like him?” She fires back her questions in rapid succession. She needs to know everything her daughter can tell her, this is the breakthrough they’ve been needing, they could be one step closer to finding Chino and getting answers.

 

“This isn’t the time to be thinking about Chino and if he is somehow involved in the kidnapping it’s all the more reason for me to check in on Valentina and make sure she’s safe.” Juliana responds before storming out of the room with her phone in hand.

 

“Juli, where are you going?” Her mother calls after her to no response.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t think she’d find herself in this position, sat on her bed wrapped up in Lucho’s arms as he tries to comfort her. She can’t believe what’s happening to her family, first the cartel murders her father and now they kidnap her step mother and Jacobo. It doesn’t make any sense to her, what could her family possibly have done to be targeted by these people.

 

Despite his earlier antics, Valentina is glad for the comfort her boyfriend is providing her in this moment. She’s sure if he wasn’t there right now, she would have already had a nervous breakdown caused by her worry. He’s running his fingers through her hair and pressing soft kisses against her head and neck, mumbling words of comfort. She has her phone clutched in her hand hoping for any news that Lucia and Jacobo are safe.

 

She can hear her sister Eva and her husband Mateo, downstairs talking to detective Montillo, trying to provide any information they can to assist in this situation. She’s so wrapped up in her own thoughts she startles when her phone rings.

 

“Hey it’s okay, it’s just your phone.” Lucho tells her in a calm tone, running his hands over her arms. “You don’t need to answer that if you don’t want to.”

 

She looks down at the caller ID and sees that it’s Juliana calling her. She pulls out of Lucho’s grasp and moves towards the end of the bed as she answers the call.

 

“Hello, Valentina it’s Juls.” She hears as soon as the call connects and there’s a small smile on her face despite the situation.

 

“Hi Juls.” She responds quietly and hears Lucho groan out in the background. She ignores him.

 

“I just saw what happened on the news and I wanted to check in and make sure you were safe.” Juliana tells her, worry evident in her voice.

 

“Thank you for calling Juls, I’m safe thanks, the police have extra patrols on the house.”

 

“Have you guys heard anything, what do the kidnappers want?”

 

“No we haven’t and I’m so worried, first they went after my father and now this.” Valentina sighs out running her hands through her hair.

 

“I’m so sorry this is happening to your family, I wish there was something more I could do to help.” Juliana laments.

 

“Thank you Juls, just you checking in means a lot.” She tells her, she’s never had a friend who showed so much care for her.

 

“You know I’m here for you for anything you need, anytime Val.” Juliana tells her, she wants Valentina to know she isn’t alone in this and she has someone to turn to.

 

“Thank you Juls, I appreciate it.” She says and the two speak for a few moments more before hanging up.

 

“Babe, that girl is a stranger, you shouldn’t be giving her so much information about what’s going on.” Lucho says from his spot behind her.

 

She turns to face, “Juls isn’t a stranger, she’s my friend and I trust her.” 

 

“Look it’s getting late, why don’t we try and get some rest.” He suggests letting the subject drop.

 

“You’re right it is late and you should go home.” She agrees, ready to be rid of the boy.

 

“I thought I could stay over and keep you company.” He says surprised that she wants him to leave. After her father passed all she wanted was him to be near her and holding her.

 

“No I’ll be fine on my own really, thank you though.” She insists. “I’ll walk you out okay.” She stands from the bed and moves towards her bedroom door waiting for him to follow her out.

 

He takes her hand and turns her to face him. “Okay fine, but if anything happens and you need me, no matter the time, just call me and I’ll be here.” He tells her before leaning in and kissing her.

 

“Thank you.” She says to him before leading him down the stairs and out of the house.

 

* * *

Once back up in her room and changed for bed, Valentina realizes she can’t get her brain to shut off. She’s so worried and her stomach is in knots. She thinks about calling her boyfriend and asking him to come stay the night.

 

She picks up her phone and types in his name, but then she hesitates and decides that there’s someone else she would rather talk to than him. She types in the new name and once the information pops up on the screen, she dials the number and hopes that it isn’t too late to be calling.

 

“Val, hi, is everything okay?” She hears the sleepy voice answer on the other end of the line. “Was there any news?”

 

“Hi Juls, no news yet. I can’t sleep and I just wanted to talk, I don’t know. This was a bad idea, I’m sorry.” She rushes out in one rambling breath.

 

“Hey, hey it’s okay Val, we can talk about anything you want. I’m here for you.” Juliana reassures.

 

“Can you tell me a story, about when you were younger, your life before you met me?” Valentina asks shyly.

 

“Of course.” Juliana agrees easily and starts recounting one of her fondest memories of her father. She keeps talking, moving on to another story until she hears Valentina’s even breathing over the line and she wishes her a good night before hanging up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Capitulo 4

Juliana jerks awake, eyes shooting open from the nightmare she’d been having. She was back in San Antonio, locked in the trailer with her mother after just watching her father be executed for his crimes. She looks down to see her mother still sound asleep and she takes a deep, calming breath. Turning to her phone, she remembers falling asleep last night shortly after finishing her story to Valentina. She decides to send her a quick text in hopes that her stepmother and driver have been freed.

 

No sooner has she sent the text than she’s receiving a call. She quickly moves out of bed and steps outside before she answers. “Hello.”

 

“Good morning Juls.” Valentina replies, sounding much calmer than she did last night.

 

“Have you guys heard anything?” Juliana questions.

 

There’s a long sigh on the other end of the line and Juliana imagines Valentina, running her fingers through her long locks. Whenever she needs to work out a problem or she’s stressed out she usually does that. “We haven’t heard anything, we followed their instructions and still no word. It’s just so tense over here, I can’t stand it, I feel like I’m drowning.”

 

“Hey, hey calm down.” Juliana tries to soothe her distressed friend. “Have faith that everything will be okay.” 

 

She hears Valentina take a deep breath and let out. “Yeah, you’re right. Thank you Juls, how do you always know what to say to make me feel better?”

 

Juliana smiles at the compliment. “That’s what friends are for right?” She asks and an idea pops into her head. “Hey Val, why don’t we go do something today, distract ourselves for a few hours?”

 

“Wait, really?” Despite the question, Juliana can hear the smile in Valentina’s tone.

 

“Yes, really, we can do anything you want.” Juliana promises, although she fears those words may come back to bite her in the ass.

 

“Okay, great, I’ll finish up breakfast and I’ll be right over. Thanks so much Juls.” Valentina says before they end their call.

 

Happy to be able to comfort her friend, Juliana goes to shower and get ready for the day. She doesn’t want Valentina to have to wait for her when she gets their.

 

* * *

 

Valentina is just leaving the house when she nearly collides with her eldest sister, Eva, as she walks through the front door, eyes glued to her phone. Eva looks up at Valentina and appraises her from head to toe.

 

“Where are you going Valentina? Nobody goes anywhere unless it’s urgent.” She says, blocking the doorway.

 

“It is urgent, I’m going to pick up my friend and then we’ll be right back.” Valentina tells her in hopes she’ll drop it and just let her go if she promises to come right back.

 

“Absolutely not, the last thing we need is for you to go galavanting around with your friends and end up kidnapped. This is a dangerous time for our family Val.” She scolds.

 

“But Guille just left.” Valentina protests, crossing her arms over her chest. Her sister Eva tends to act more like her mother than her sister. It’s an act she’s quickly becoming tired of having to deal with.

 

“He went to work with two guards escorting him, not out with friends to do lord knows what.” Eva counters. “You’re not going and that’s the end of it. Period.” She leaves no room for further discussion as she blows past her little sister and goes into her home office.

 

Valentina groans out in frustration and pulls out her phone, shooting off a text to Juliana, letting her know her sister is being a pain in the ass and barred her from leaving the house.

 

A few minutes later, while she’s sat outside on the pool deck, Valentina is reminded of just why she’s so fond of her new friend, when the girl offers to come to her instead. Valentina mulls it over for a second, Eva said she couldn’t leave the house, she didn’t say anything about people coming over.

 

Valentina’s fingers fly over the keyboard to enthusiastically encourage this idea. She’s about to stand up and go find Alirio to ask him if he would be available to pick up Juliana, when Lucho walks in.

 

“Hey baby,” he greets her with a kiss to the forehead.

 

“Lucho, what are you doing here?” She tries to hide her annoyance and disappointment.

 

“I came to see how you were.” He answers, while taking a seat on the ground and leaning against one of the columns on the pool deck. “Why are you being so weird? You’re never happy to see me anymore.”

 

“I’m not being weird, you surprised me is all.” She says, trying to stave off one of his tantrums. 

 

“So what do you want to do today?” He asks her and she can see what he hopes the answer will be, written plainly in his eyes.

 

“Actually Juls is coming over and we’re going to hang out.” She replies and waits for his meltdown, which never comes. He actually has an excited smile on his face.

 

“That’s great!” He enthuses and she raises a bewildered eyebrow at him. Every word out of his mouth about Juliana has been nothing but negative, yet now he actually is okay with them spending time together. She’s about to question him, when he supplies her with an answer. “I’ll call Sergio over and we can make it a party. I showed him that picture of the two of you on insta and he’s been begging me to have you introduce them. This is going to be awesome.”

 

There’s a pang of some unknown feeling in the pit of Valentina’s stomach at the thought of Sergio being interested in Juliana. Sergio is a nice guy and one of the only male friends Lucho has that Valentina has spent enough time around to know that he’s much more even tempered and tries to keep Lucho out of trouble.

 

“Wait, I need to check with Juls if it’s okay.”

 

“Baby, don’t worry it’s going to be great and she’s going to hit it off with Sergio.” He cuts her off, before he gets his friend on the line and discuss their plans. “Awesome, Sergio will be here in thirty minutes.

 

Valentina shoots off another text to Juliana and explains the situation. To her surprise, her friend agrees to still come and Valentina is so delighted, if she was alone she may shriek with joy.

 

* * *

Ninety minutes later, Valentina dejectedly checks her phone once again to see if she may have missed a call or a message from Juliana. Sergio has been asking her a million questions and she’s ready smack him, but takes a breath and downs another shot of her drink. The buzz of the alcohol takes the edge off her growing annoyance with the two men currently rummaging around the bar.

 

She’s about to call Juliana, when the doorbell rings, Valentina flies out of the living room just in time to see Chivis letting her friend into the house. Juliana thanks Chivis and then moves to Valentina wrapping her in a tight hug. Valentina squeezes back, feeling her whole body relax into the embrace. Slowly she pulls back just enough to look Juliana in the eyes, with a soft smile on her face. “You came.” She marvels.

 

“Of course I did, even if it took me three busses to get here.” Juliana answers, never pulling further away from Valentina. 

 

Valentina pushes her head into Juliana’s neck and mumbles out a muffled apology. “I’m sorry I forgot and then Lucho ambushed me..”

 

“It’s okay.” Juliana assures her, running her fingers through Valentina’s hair.

 

“You must be Juliana.” Sergio says bursting their little bubble. “I’m Sergio.” He introduces himself and the two girls pull apart so Juliana can shake his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you Sergio.” She answers as politely as possible.

 

“Doesn’t seem like it, no smile?” He asks, “We’ve just met, I haven’t done anything.”

 

Juliana knows herself and her unease around new people, especially when those people come on a bit too strong in expectation that it will win her over.  She tries to relax her expression, knowing that Val has said he’s a good guy and she trusts her judgement. “You haven’t no, I tend to be a bit more reserved around strangers.” 

 

Sergio accepts the answer with a shrug. “Well I hope we’ll be friends soon.” 

 

Juliana nods and turns back to Valentina. “So what are we planning for today?” She asks as Valentina takes her hand and leads her into the living room.

 

“I was thinking a movie, something we could get lost in and forget our problems for the day.” Valentina answers.

 

“That’s going to be hard if we are watching those boring artsy films you’re so fond of.” Lucho says from his spot on the couch. He’d decided to make himself at home and put his feet up with a nice drink in hand.

 

“You know what, while you two argue about what to watch, Juliana why don’t you help me make some of my famous peanut butter popcorn?” Sergio cuts in, already tired of the bickering.

 

“Peanut butter popcorn?” Juliana questions, her nose wrinkling at the thought. “I’ve got to see this.”

 

The two head for the kitchen, leaving the couple alone to compromise on a show to watch. Sergio just hopes Lucho won’t say anything idiotic and get them kicked out before he’s gotten a chance to get to know Juliana better.

 

* * *

 

Juliana is impressed at how easily Sergio moves around the kitchen. She laughs as he swears to her that his peanut butter popcorn may look disgusting but it’ll be the best popcorn she’s ever had.

 

“So how’d you meet Valentina?” He asks while adjusting the heat under the frying pan and added a bit more peanut butter.

 

“We met at the park, I’d seen her earlier in the day having a fight with Lucho.” She starts to tell him.

 

“No surprise there.” Sergio says having been a witness to many of their arguments over the the time they’ve been together. Ever since Valentina’s dad passed away, their fights seem to have become near constant whenever they’re in the same room together. He thinks they should call it quits for good, but Lucho insists this is just a rough patch they’re going through.

 

“Yeah, that seems to be a pattern with them.” Juliana agrees. “Anyway, later that day I saw her again on the park bench and decided to check in on her and the rest is history.”

 

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but you don’t strike me as the type to start up a conversation with a complete stranger.” He says while stirring the pan to keep his concoction from burning.

 

“You’d be right most of the time, but I don’t know what came over me that day, I just couldn’t stand by and see her so upset without at least trying to do something to help her feel better. It’s like there was this force just drawing me towards Valentina and I just needed to follow my instinct.” Juliana reflects remembering how strong the urge to comfort Valentina was. “I’m glad I listened though, meeting her is the best thing to happen to me since I’ve been here.”

 

Sergio turns the stove off and pours the peanut butter sauce over the freshly popped popcorn, making sure the drizzle it all over and get as much coverage as possible. “We’ll get ready for the second best experience of your time in Mexico.” He brags and pushes the bowl over to her.

 

Hesitantly Juliana takes a few kernels in her hand and puts them in her mouth one by one. She’s surprised by just how good the combination actually tastes. “You may just be right about that.” Juliana confirms, taking a full handful this time.

 

Sergio laughs “told you,” He says taking a handful for himself before grabbing the bowl and heading into the living room with Juliana right beside him. 

 

* * *

They walk in to Lucho and Valentina still bickering over what to watch and who should have the remote. Juliana thinks Lucho is being childish, they’re in Val’s house after all, he should show a little more respect.

 

“Children.” She calls out as her and Sergio enter the room, her eyes focused on Lucho . “Can we settle down and watch something?” 

 

“Yes and while we are at it, I would love some attention for my famous peanut butter popcorn!” Sergio announces with flair doing jazz hands in the direction of the bowl of popcorn. Everyone applauds his efforts and he plops down next to Juliana and grabs a handful.

 

Soon as they’re seated Lucho starts acting up again about the remote and Juliana is sure it’s just his way of getting Valentina to pay him any sort of attention. “Okay, calm down Val, we’ll watch what you want to watch because your stepmother has been kidnapped.” It’s meant as a joke, a rather insensitive one at that, but Valentina isn’t laughing, in fact her whole demeanor sours at the comment.

 

She stands up hands on her hips and glare on her face. “Real mature asshole, two people I care about have been kidnapped and you feel it’s appropriate to joke about it.”

 

“Babe, That was stupid I’m sorry.” Lucho tries to wrap his arms around Valentina and she pushes him off.

 

“Leave me alone.” She tells him while he stands there trying to hand her the room. She starts to leave the room, but turns around and looks at Juliana. “Are you coming Juls?”

 

Juliana is half way out her seat before the words are even fully out Valentina’s mouth, grabbing one last handful of popcorn and taking Valentina’s hand with her free one as she’s lead up the stairs to her room.

 

* * *

They’d been up there talking for about twenty minutes and just learning more about each other. Valentina had made the grand discovery that Juliana is still a virgin and she found it to be the best news she’s ever heard and then promptly assured her that she wasn’t missing out on anything.

 

“Have you never been in love?” Juliana asks the question that’s been on her mind for a while, she knows Valentina is capable of love she demonstrates that with everyone she cares for, but she wonders if she’s ever been head over feet, in love.

 

“No, I’ve never been in love. I mean I love Lucho, but I’m not in love with him.” Valentina answers. “I guess I just expected love to be like how you see it in the movies, there’s a kiss and fireworks and your whole world view shifts.” Valentina shrugs her shoulders. “It’s just never happened and I don’t believe it will.”

 

Juliana shifts closer to Valentina and takes both her hands in hers, looking her in the eyes. “Don’t give up on finding that kind of love Val, you deserve that and so much more.” Valentina ducks her head shyly with a small blush streaking across her face. Juliana moves the hair that had falling forward back into place. “Listen, I’m saying this, because I don’t want you to be like my mother, settling for a man who didn’t deserve her love. Even now she thinks he’s the best she could be with despite Panchito being right there.”

 

“Wait, isn’t Panchito married?” Valentina asks and then her face breaks into a smile. “Juliana Valdes are you telling me to date a married man!”

 

Both of them burst into laughter as Juliana tries to defend the point she’s making. “Oh my god, that was not the point and my mother really is a mess when it comes to relationships, isn’t she?” Juliana laughs out and Valentina can only nod her head as tears start forming from laughing so much. “Don’t be like my mother, but be open to happiness. That sounds better.”

 

Lucho bursts into the room and startles them both from their laughter. Valentina stands up and glares at him. “What are you doing here, I thought you left?”

 

“They freed Lucia and Jacobo, they’re on their way home.” He announces.

 

“What? They released them?” Valentina says in disbelief. “Juls oh my god they released them.” She turns and hugs Juliana, who immediately reciprocates the hug.

 

“Come on.” Lucho says, grabbing Valentina’s hand and pulling her out of the room. “They should be here any second.” Juliana follows behind them while sending a text to her mother letting her know what’s going on.

 


	5. Capitulo 5!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to fairytaleslayer since it is absolutely her fault that this chapter is so massive. There are some deviations from the plot and I will continue to make some deviations along the way to spend more time on the Juliantina story as well as the over arching plot of my fic as whole to show you just how interconnected these soft gays are. The show keeps taking so many turns and giving me (& fairytaleslayer) so many feels, which are gonna be expressed in some rather lengthy chapters (which are pretty much already written) as the story continues.
> 
> Let’s all take a moment to appreciate the acting range of Barbara Lopez! 
> 
> Also please feel free to follow me or send me questions on my tumblr. Same name as on here.
> 
> Enjoy the read and drop a comment. Thanks to those who have left comments and kudos on the story so far!

“Hey are you alright?” Sergio asks from the driver's seat. He offered her a ride when he noticed her standing in the hallway. He wasn’t the biggest fan of all the dramatics surrounding the Carvajal family and figured Juliana wouldn’t want to have herself in all that spotlight either.

 

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just I don’t think we should have left without saying goodbye first.” Juliana answers while biting her thumb. She’s anxious being in a car with this guy, she knows he seems to have a more than friendly interest in her, but her biggest concern is if Valentina is okay. She knows she’s with her family, but as they left a bunch of press was showing up to the house in a rush to catch the story.

 

“Don’t worry about her Valentina, she’s with her family and probably didn’t even notice we left.” He says turning a corner. “Once she’s over everything and bored or lonely she’ll call you.”

 

Juliana turns to face him, disbelief clear in her face, that’s not the Valentina she knows, they aren’t friends as some sort of social experiment. “What are you talking about?”

 

Sergio turns to face her for a moment and shrugs before looking back at the road. “It’s nothing personal Juliana, it’s just the way those millionaires are, they need an escape from their lives. Friends are like handbags to them, they can always get a new one.”

 

The thought that Valentina is only friends with her to keep her entertained stings and Juliana feels like she’s suffocating with this information. “Hey we’re spinning in circles here, where do you live so I can drop you off?” Sergio asks cutting into her spiraling thoughts.

 

“Uh, you know what you can just drop me at the corner up ahead.” She says pointing to the upcoming street.

 

“What? Are you sure? I’m just trying to be a gentleman here and drop you to your door. I’m not going to stalk you or anything if that’s what you’re worried about.” He tells her trying to reassure her.

 

“I have some errands I need to run, dropping me off here will be fine, thank you.” She tells him, leaving no room for argument. She needs to get out of the car, she needs to walk and just process all of this information.

 

“Okay fine, here we are.” He says pulling up to the corner and letting her out the car. “Hey,” he calls out to her once she’s out and crossing the street. “At least give me your phone number so we can catch up and I know you got home okay.”

 

“That popcorn you made was great.” She responds, hurrying her steps before she has a full blown anxiety attack right there. “Thanks for the ride.” She calls behind her shoulder as she waves and then disappears into the crowd of people on the street.

 

* * *

 

By the time she actually makes it home, Juliana has worked herself into a frenzy examining every interaction between her and Valentina to see if she could spot any truth in Sergio’s words. The fact that quite a few of their conversations have centered primarily on Valentina stick out in her mind, them hanging out at Valentina’s house and doing stuff she wants to do. She shakes her head remembering that they’ve had more in depth conversations and she’s revealed more to Valentina than she ever has to anyone in her life, things she wouldn’t easily reveal if Valentina wasn’t genuinely interested in their friendship.

 

“Are you alright Juli? you look lost in the clouds.” Lupe says as her daughter walks into the house distractedly. “Did something happen with Valentina?”

 

Uh, what? No, nothing happened with Val, I just have a lot on my mind right now.” She answers and continues to their shared bedroom. She throws herself on the bed with her back to the door, willing the tears not to fall, there’s no need for her to be upset over something so stupid.

 

She feels the bed dip beside her and her mother starts stroking her fingers through her hair. It’s something her mother would always do when she was upset. As a child, it would lull her into a calm enough state for them to talk out whatever was going on. Lupe leans over and kisses Juliana on the cheek, squeezing her bicep. “Whatever it is, you know you can tell me.”

 

Juliana sniffles and then nods her head. “Yes mom, I know thank you.”

 

Lupe continues to stroke through her daughter's hair for a few extra minutes, waiting to hear her breathing even and the sniffles to stop all together. She wonders what could have happened between the time Juliana sent her the text that Valentina’s step mother and her driver had been released and her getting home. Juliana isn’t one to get upset easily, especially not after everything they’ve been through. The only times she’s ever seen her like this is when it had to do with her father. At that thought her hand stills for a moment, eyes widening in disbelief.

 

“Juls, did you see your father? Is that why you’re upset?” She questions as she rolls her daughter to face her.

 

Juliana’s face scrunches up in confusion for a moment, “What are you talking about why would I have seen Chino at Val’s?”

 

“Juliana, that’s the name he gave us remember, Leòn Carvajal, so he’s got to be living there somewhere. Did you see him anywhere around while you were there?” She presses.

 

“Of course not, I didn’t go there to spy on Valentina, her step mother was kidnapped I went there to comfort her.” Juliana sighs out feeling herself grow more agitated with having to discuss this topic over and over again. “Besides like I’ve told you enough times, Chino isn’t there and has nothing to do with them.He just made up a fake name to send you on a wild goose chase, while he starts his new life with his other family.”

 

“Why would he give us the name of one of the richest men in Mexico, instead of some other random name?” Lupe questions. She feels it in her gut that they may be on to something and Juliana’s access to the Carvajals may be the key to figuring this whole thing out. “There has to be some sort of connection.”

 

“There isn’t! Stop looking for things that aren’t there!” Juliana yells out as she pushes herself off the bed.

 

Before they can continue their discussion their interrupted by Milagros the landlady. “There’s someone at the door for you two, they said something about Chino Valdes?.” She tells them and then walks away. The mother daughter pair stare at each other for a moment.

 

“Don’t go out there, it could be one of the cartel people that found one of the flyers.” Juliana tells her mother in a hushed but urgent tone.

 

“If it was them they wouldn’t have knocked or waited outside the front door.” Lupe counters and leaves the room to attend to their guests. Juliana sighs and follows her mother out, picking up the heaviest book she can find just in case they need to make a run for it.

 

* * *

 

Once they get to the door, they’re relieved that it’s not cartel members, but the lesser of the two evils, the San Antonio detectives assigned to Chino’s case.

 

“Mrs. de Valdes, I’m sure you remember us, Detectives Hernandez and Garcia.” Detective Hernandez states. “Can we come in?”

 

“We would like to just have a small conversation.” Detective Garcia says, stepping forward a bit more, when neither of the two move.

 

“What questions? We already told you we don’t know anything and should you even be working this case Detective Hernandez?” Juliana challenges. The man had a personal vendetta against her father, because of his part in the death of the detective’s father.

 

“You know he’s somewhere in this city though, isn’t that why you’re posting all these flyers around the place?” Hernandez says, pulling a crumpled flyer from his pocket. “You know you should be more careful with the information you post on these things.

 

“It’s not illegal to try and get information about my husband or where he may be.” Lupe answers hands crossed over her chest.

 

“It isn’t but he is still a convicted felon, who needs to be brought to justice.” Garcia says. “If you do find him before we do it would be against the law to not inform the authorities of his location so he can be brought to custody.”

 

“Don’t worry detectives if we find him, you’ll be the first call we make.” Juliana assures them, to the chagrin of her mother.

 

“Happy to hear at least one of you has your head on right, Miss Valdes.” Detective Garcia answers her. “Have a good night ladies.” The two nod their heads and leave,

Lupe pushes the door closed behind them turning to her daughter.

 

“How could you say that to them?” Lupe turns on Juliana. “He’s your father, you can’t turn him in.”

 

“Why not? He’s a fugitive and deserves whatever is coming to him.” Juliana argues back, staunch in her belief.

 

“You’re just doing this because you hate him. You’ve never loved him.” Lupe accuses angrily. She knows Chino hasn’t always been the best father, but he did try to make an effort with Juliana when he was around.

 

“He never loved me!” Juliana argues back. “I’m not the son he wanted! Just a disappointment to him.”

 

Lupe places her hands on Juliana’s face and puts their foreheads together. “If he didn’t love you, he wouldn’t have risked his life to save us the night of the hurricane.”

 

Juliana pulls away from her mother, arms crossing over her torso. “You’re always going to defend him aren’t you, no matter what he put us through.

 

“I’m his wife.” Lupe defends.

 

“And I’m your daughter!” Juls counters and then walks off into their shared room, closing the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

Valentina sits on her bed as she waits for the phone to connect. Things had been crazy once Lucia and Jacobo got home. The press is still perched outside the gates trying to get an exclusive on what happened to the two. She’s just glad they’re both home safe. She’s also hoping to hear that Juls made it home okay, since by the time everything died down she noticed Juls and Sergio had left. The thought of them leaving together leaves a bad taste in her mouth for some reason, but she chalks it up to being protective of her new friend.

 

Juliana finally picks up after the third ring. “Hello,” she calls into the phone, her usual greeting, but there’s something off with her tone.

 

“Hey Juls, why did you leave without saying goodbye?” Valentina questions curious to know what was going on, if she did something to upset Juliana.

 

“I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye, it’s just I figured with your family coming back, you’d want some time to be alone with them.” Juliana explains.

 

Valentina chuckles looking out through her window at the various news vans parked just beyond the wall of her home. “Alone, do you know how much press is outside my house right now.”

 

Juliana takes a breath on the other end of the line. “Well Sergio offered me a ride back to town so, I took it.”

 

“Oohhh, I think you like Sergio.” Valentina teases her friend, wondering if the boy had succeeded in getting a date with Juliana. It would be an interesting dynamic her best friend dating her boyfriend’s best friend, but maybe this way Lucho would get off her case about how much time she spends with Juliana.

 

“Ugh no, he’s okay, but I don’t like him like that.” Juliana says and there’s a definitive edge to her tone, much different than the girl she’d spent the afternoon joking around with earlier in the day.

 

“So serious Juls. Is everything okay?” Valentina asks.

 

She hears Juliana take another deep breath and can imagine her biting on one of her nails, a clear telltale sign that she was upset. “It’s just some stuff happened when I got home and it upset me.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Val asks concerned.

 

“You’re already going through so much, I didn’t want to burden you with my problems.” Juliana answers and Valentina’s heart breaks at Juls trying to be strong for the both of them. It’s obvious to her that Juliana has never had a friend who showed her proper care.

 

“We’re friends Juls, you can always come to me. I’m here if you want to talk about it.” Valentina says. She doesn’t immediately hear a response as there’s some shuffling around on the other end of the line and she can hear Juls talking to someone.

 

“Hey Val, I’m going to have to call you back.” She says without an explanation of why she’s ending their conversation.

 

“Yeah, sure just text me or call me when you’re ready.” She answers, already on her feet and walking out her room, with half a plan formulating.

 

“I will, bye Val.” Juliana says and Valentina returns the bye before closing the phone.

 

She’s got to find someway to get out of her house without alerting Eva. Something is telling her she needs to go see Juliana and she isn’t fighting it. As she walks into the kitchen she sees Chivis is baking some pies and she knows just what to do to get Alirio to take her to Juliana’s.

 

* * *

 

Her bribe successful, Valentina goes back into the house to get changed and pick up the extra pie Chivis had made for her and her friends. She was disappointed to learn they’d all gone home,  Valentina had assured her though that the pie wouldn’t go to waste.

 

Clothes changed and pie securely in hand, Valentina and her two guards who she had convinced to come with her and not tell her sister pile into the black suv. She tells Alirio the address and he plugs it into his GPS and starts driving towards Juliana’s house.

 

She’s so very anxious to get there and check in on her friend, she really hopes that Juliana actually likes apple pie, it’s probably something she should have checked with her first. She wants to know everything there is to know about Juliana, her likes and dislikes, favorite color, favorite food, favorite meal of the day. She finds her so entirely complex and fascinating. Every day she learns something new about her the girl and yet she always wants to know more.

 

She’s so lost in thought she doesn’t realize they’ve stopped on Juliana’s street until Alirio catches her attention. “Miss Valentina, did you hear me? We are here, it’s the house right across the street.” He points to the door and she looks out the window.

 

“Sorry Alirio, I zoned out for a moment. Thank you so much. Can you three wait in here while I go give her the pie. No offense, but I don’t want to overwhelm her or her mother with your presence.” She tells the three men.

 

“Of course we will wait here.” Alirio assures her and the two guards are both quick to nod their assent as well. The driver steps out to the car and helps Valentina out and across the street before returning to the car.

 

Valentina knocks on the door and waits for an answer. Her smile falters a moment when a portly short woman answers the door instead of Juliana. “Hi, good evening, I’m looking for Juliana Valdes?”

 

The woman seems to be frozen in shock for a moment, it’s a reaction Valentina is all too familiar with due to her family name. “Oh my God you’re you!” The woman practically shrieks and Valentina cringes at her volume. “You’re, you’re at my house, oh my God.”

 

“Yes, I’m looking for Juliana Valdes.” Valentina tries again, hoping that her calm tone will settle the woman.

 

The woman slaps her hand over her mouth, “she said she knows you, but I thought she was lying.” The woman says incredulously. “Yes she lives here. Come in, come in. I’ll go get her.” She says finally inviting Valentina into the house. She stands just inside the doorway waiting for Juliana before venturing any further behind the older woman.

 

* * *

 

Juls and her mother’s conversation is interrupted by Milagros coming into their room without so much of a knock. “There’s someone at the door for you.”

 

Juliana stands up, having had enough of these unannounced visitors and ready to give those cops a piece of her mind for this harassment. “Don’t you know how to knock?” She spits at Milagros as she makes her way past her and towards the front door. The woman just stands there with her mouth hanging open.

 

Once she reaches the front she stops dead in her tracks as Valentina turns around with a bright smile on her face. “Hey,” she greets and it takes a minute for Juliana’s brain to catch up with what’s going on.

 

“Val, what are you doing here?” She questions, moving towards her friend.

 

Valentina sticks out her hands revealing a freshly baked pie. “I brought you something.” She says with her warm smile. “I just wanted you to know that we’re friends and that you can rely on me when you have a problem too. It’s the benefit of friendship - it isn’t one sided.”

 

Sergio was wrong about Valentina, is the first thing that pops into Juliana’s mind as she receives the pie and thanks the girl for it and for her kind words. She never should have doubted their friendship for a second.

 

Just then her mother walks into the room. “Mom this is Valentina, the friend I told you about. Val, this is my mother Lupe.” She introduces the pair who shake hands.

 

“Valentina, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, my daughter won’t stop talking about you.” Lupe greets the girl.

 

“The pleasure is mine, I’m equally as impressed with your daughter.” She answers trying not to blush at the thought of Juliana telling her mother about her.

 

“Thank you for being her friend in this city and showing her around.” Lupe tells her, appreciative that Juliana is more willing to stay in Mexico now that she’s made a friend. She’s hopeful that Valentina will be a good influence on her and maybe even introduce her to more people. She knows Valentina has been encouraging her to go back to university as well and Juls seems to be taken with the idea if the various sketches in her room are anything to go by.

 

“Oh no, I should be thanking you, Juliana showed up in my life with perfect timing.” Valentina says eyes drifting over to Juliana for a moment before looking back to her mother. “Welcome both of you to the city.” She then turns back to Juliana who is holding the pie tin and staring at it hungrily. “You know the pie isn’t just for you right? It’s to share.” She jokes and catches Juliana’s attention. The girl laughs and sticks her tongue out at her.

 

“It’s a good thing you clarified or she would have tried to eat it all herself.” Lupe jokes. “Why don’t we move to the kitchen and have some of this.”

 

The two girls agree and they move into the kitchen and sit down at the small table to continue their conversation.

 

* * *

 

Juliana is mortified and she can tell her mother is too, since they sat down Milagros hasn’t given them, specifically Valentina,  a moment’s peace. Despite her having brought over a pie, their stout landlady had offered to cook, which Valentina had graciously declined. The woman is currently making the third cup of hot chocolate and carrying on as if she had not heard Valentina declining the third one.

 

“So sorry about this, she’s never so talkative with us.” Lupe says to Valentina looking in the direction of their landlady as she returns to the table. The woman is practically vibrating with excitement.

 

“Here you go another cup of my famous hot chocolate.” She says placing the mug on the table in front of Valentina, while clutching a fashion magazine with Valentina on the front cover of it.

 

“Thank you, you didn’t need to go through the trouble after the last two.” Valentina says politely to her.

 

“It’s no trouble at all.” Milagros insists. “I’ve never had such a classy person in my house before.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Juliana mouths to Valentina when they lock eyes. Valentina just shakes her head with a soft smile. Juliana feels a small flutter in her stomach, she must be hungrier than she thought.

 

“I know everything there is to know about your family, you should have seen me the day your father was murdered.” Milagros says to the horror of both Valdes women, who turn on her at the same time.

 

“Milagros, show some respect!” Lupe calls out appalled then turns to Valentina. “She has no tact I’m sorry.”

 

“What’s wrong with you Milagros?” Juliana says almost at the same time as her mother while reaching her hand out to cover Valentina’s.

 

Milagros raises her hands in defense. “Sorry, I’m just saying my blood pressure went through the roof when the news came out he was killed on his wedding day. I just want to know if they caught the bastard who did it and if justice has finally been served!”

 

“Milagros can you just leave us alone, you’re being insensitive.” Juliana calls her out, hoping the woman will take the not so subtle hint and leave.

 

“Fine, I’m going, I’ll just leave this here.” She says placing the magazine in front of Valentina. “My name is Milagros but you can just sign it to Millie.” With that she leaves the room.

 

“Valentina, that was so embarrassing I’m so sorry.” Lupe says giving the girls hand a squeeze.

 

Valentina offers an understanding smile. “It’s okay, it’s to be expected with all the news around my family. It’s just my father’s death is just so recent. We should change the subject.”

 

“Yes of course we can do that.” Lupe agrees. “We can talk about anything else.”

 

“I’m glad at least you two understand with Juls’ dad also having passed away recently.” Valentina says holding onto Juliana’s hand and giving it a light squeeze.

 

She misses the look Lupe gives her daughter before she schools her face. Juliana however doesn’t miss the look and pulls her hand away from Valentina’s. “So who wants pie?” She asks getting up to get the plates and utensils.

 

The three each eat a slice and have a pleasant conversation, all the while Lupe shoots her daughter subtle glares. Once they’re done eating, Juliana walks Valentina to the door and steps outside with her. She pulls her into a tight embrace.

 

“Thank you so much for this.” She whispers in her ear and feels Valentina hold tighter to her.

 

“I’m always going to be here for you, just remember that Juls.” Valentina whispers back before pulling away. Juliana watches as she crosses the street and Alirio opens the door for her to get into the suv. He turns and waves to Juliana as he returns to the driver seat. She returns the gesture and waits until they drive off to go back inside and face her mother’s wrath.

 

* * *

 

“You told her your father was dead?” Lupe is on her as soon as she enters their shared bedroom. “Why would you do such a thing?”

 

“Because it’s the truth my father is dead.” Juliana counters crossing her arms defensively.

 

“Dead and resurrected.” Lupe corrects her. “You’ve seen him with your own eyes.”

 

“Yes and he claimed he didn’t know who we were.” Juliana says, already tired of having this argument again. “I’m not about to tell my friends that my father died in front of me in the electric chair because he was a hitman only to be resurrected. They’d think I was crazy and have me committed.” with that she walks out of the room and goes to the bathroom, needing a few moments to herself.

  
  
  
  



	6. Capitulo 6!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of fluff and quite a bit of plot movement for the dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments encouraging me to continue on with this story. We have a whole lot of story left to tell and I am so excited to tell it.
> 
> As a quick side note: please remember the actresses are not their characters, please be respectful of their private lives.

* * *

Juliana can’t believe it’s not even noon and she’s almost out of lottery tickets. It’s the best day of sales she’s had since she started this job. Of course, the grand prize for tonight’s lottery being huge also helps. Many of her regulars had stopped in before work and bought up half her inventory, and other passersby in the park had quickly found her and bought most of the remaining tickets. She’s got a few more left to sell, but she’s sure the lunch crowd will snap them up.

 

She decides to send a message to Valentina before the lunch rush to see what she’s up to. The girl finally started going back to all her classes and they’d only seen each other during her actual lunch periods. Juliana knew that today she only has classes for half the day since her professors have a meeting after lunch.

 

_ To Val: I’m going to be finished early today, I’ll probably even have to sell your winning ticket. What are you up to? _

 

It’s become a bit of an inside joke between them, ever since Valentina bought a ticket from her one day at lunch, that she saves one for her. Valentina would always demand to have the oddest of numbers claiming those would be the winners. So far she’s still a millionaire, but hasn’t won the big prize yet. Her text alert buzzing pulls her out of her thoughts.

 

_ From Val: oh no my ticket, how am I supposed to become the richest woman in Mexico without it? _

 

Juliana has to laugh at the silly content of the message, but before she can reply  a few eager customers stop by and purchase her remaining tickets.

 

_ To Val: I suppose you’ll have to do it the old fashioned way and make your own money or marry rich. _

 

_ From Val: both of those options sound very difficult. Anyway I’m finished with class, burgers and a dance lesson at our usual spot? _

 

_ To Val: sounds good, since you won’t be the richest woman in Mexico, the burgers are on me. See you soon xxx _

 

_ From Val: you’re truly a hero xxx _

 

Juliana laughs and pockets her phone as she makes her way over to the burger vendor. He’s starting to get busy as people file out of their offices near the park and line up to get something for lunch. She’s got about thirty minutes before Valentina will be there so she waits her turn, sending her a few crazy pictures now and then of her progress through “the longest line ever.” Valentina meanwhile sends snaps of her commute through all the heavy lunch time traffic and titles it “the things I do for you.”

 

Finally the line clears and Juliana orders their food and drinks. Once paid for she makes her way over to what they’d deemed as their spot in the park. The secluded area just beyond the amphitheater where Carmen, the dance instructor, teaches her classes. It’s a great vantage point to hear the music without being seen by those wandering the park after lunch.

 

* * *

Both girls arrive at their destination at the same time. Valentina runs over and wraps her arms around Juliana in a tight hug, one that despite her hands being full with their lunch, Juliana eagerly returns. It’s one of the things Juliana loves most about Valentina, that her hugs are all encompassing. She puts her whole body into the embrace as if trying to let you know through the act alone how much she cares for you. Juliana hadn’t realized just how touch starved she was until Valentina came along.

 

“I missed you.” Valentina says before pulling away from their hug with a bright smile on her face.

 

Juliana smiles back at her softly. “I missed you too,” she replies, leading them to the nearest bench. Valentina sits across from her and they spread out the food between the two of them.

 

“So how were your classes?” Juliana asks once they’ve both settled.

 

“They were alright, we have a few projects assigned, but I think they’ll be fairly easy,” Valentina answers between bites. “I take it the big prize is playing today and that’s why you sold my ticket.”

 

Juliana bursts out laughing at her friends dramatics, right down to the hand on her heart and the tone of utter betrayal. “I swear if journalism doesn’t work out, you should try acting.”

 

“Well I need to lean on my other talents now that you stole my shot at the big prize,” Valentina retorts trying to stay serious. Juliana snorts and covers her mouth, the sound is what finally cracks Valentina’s façade and she breaks out into her own laughter. 

 

“So dramatic.” Juliana says between giggles trying to get herself under control. The sound of Valentina’s phone ringing cuts through their laughter. She digs into her bag, finds her phone, looks at the caller ID, and ignores the call. Whoever is calling  seems very determined and calls back again. “You should take that, it seems important.”

 

“It’s just Lucho.” Valentina lets out annoyed huff, putting her phone on silent. She packs away their empty food containers and takes them over to the trash can before retaking her seat on the bench. 

 

Juliana reaches out and takes her hand. “Did something happen between you two?” She asks concerned. She’s not Lucho’s biggest fan, he treats Valentina like property that should jump whenever he says. She leans in, pushing some hair away from Valentina’s face she looks her over checking for anything that may be amiss.

 

“No, nothing, he just wants to hang out and got upset when I told him I’d be spending my afternoon with you,” Valentina responds. She squeezes Juliana’s hands to get her to look at her. “I’m fine I promise.” 

 

“Val, you didn’t have to ditch him to spend time with me. He’s your boyfriend,” Juliana says, although her heart flutters at the thought of Valentina choosing to spend time with her over Lucho. The last thing she wants is to cause more problems between them. Their relationship is already volatile as is and she doesn’t want to be the catalyst of more problems.

 

Valentina scoots closer until their knees are touching and runs her fingers over Juliana’s cheek, fixing her hair behind her ear. “Juls there’s no place I would rather be than right here with you. All Lucho wants to do is go out, get drunk and fuck. Why would I want to end my day in disappointment?”

 

Juliana nearly chokes on her own spit at her friend’s brazen words. She knew that Valentina didn’t think much of sex by the way she described never feeling fireworks, but she had no idea she was less than impressed with her boyfriend. She lets out a surprised laugh and Valentina joins in with her.

 

“You’re savage.” Juliana says to her and Valentina simply shrugs with a mischievous smirk on her face.

 

She stands up and takes Juliana by the hand, pulling her up too. “Come on it's time for my dance lesson,” she says, pulling her along to their spot just as the music comes on at the amphitheater below.

 

* * *

 

“Someone has been practicing,” Juliana praises as they run through the latest series of steps.

 

“Much to the dismay of my siblings and step mother,” Valentina tells her, proud smile in place. She’s been driving her household crazy with her practice sessions at all hours of the day. Chivis was the only one who seemed even slightly encouraging about her learning to dance, even giving her feedback when asked.

 

“Well then maybe it’s time for us to increase the difficulty a bit,” Juliana says as the music below changes to a slower rhythm. She pulls Valentina closer to her and looks her in the eyes. “We’re going to do a spin and then a dip, then back up and twirl. Think you can handle that?”

 

“Yes,” Valentina answers as confidently as she can while being so close to Juliana. The girl always smells so intoxicatingly good and her skin so smooth and soft, it becomes distracting at times.

 

“Okay let’s do it.” Juliana waits for the right tempo in the song and then counts them out the first spin goes well, but then as she’s going to dip Valentina, the taller girl stumbles a bit and Juliana has to catch them both from falling.

 

“Juls, oh my god I’m so sorry,” Valentina calls out embarrassed, hands over her mouth.

 

“Hey it’s okay,” Juliana soothes running her hands down Valentina’s arms. “What happened?”

 

Valentina shrugs one shoulder. “I’m not really sure, I guess it’s just the thought of being dipped and you’re smaller than me, shouldn’t I be doing the dip? I feel like I should do it and then you know I can’t see my feet so it’s a bit nerve wracking.” She rambles

 

“Val, do you trust me?” Juliana asks head tilted to keep eye contact.

 

“Yes of course,” Valentina answers without hesitation.

 

“Then trust me that I will catch you. Okay?” It seems to be all the reassurance Valentina needs as she nods placing her hands back into position. Juliana holds her hand and places the other on her back, she pulls them closer once again.

 

“Keep your eyes on mine, let your body go and just follow me. I’ve got you I promise,” Juliana whispers as her forehead connects with Valentina’s for a moment. She waits until Val nods her head in agreement and then pulls away slightly to look into her shining blue eyes, she sees no hint of doubt. Slowly she counts down and on her mark they start their dance, this time completing the added steps. 

 

“You got it, now let’s put it all together,” Juliana says not releasing Valentina from her hold.

 

Valentina agrees and the two dance through their whole routine eyes never leaving each other, not noticing the music has stopped or that they’ve attracted a small crowd, which Valentina’s guards keep at bay. The clap of hands from their audience as they come to a stop breaks them from their bubble and they look up to where the sound is coming from. Valentina blushes slightly and ducks her head into Juliana’s shoulder.

 

Juliana thanks the crowd before they disperse and the two girls retake their seat on their bench. “You were so amazing.”

 

“I have a great teacher, obviously,” Valentina responds slightly out of breath from more than just their dance.

“That’s true she’s very patient,” Juliana jokes and Valentina shoves her shoulder playfully.

 

“Someone’s getting a big head,” She teases back.

 

“How could I not when you excel so quickly, soon you’ll be teaching me new moves,” Juliana answers.

* * *

 

 

Jacobo has some time while he waits for Valentina to get back from her lunch date with her friend Juls. He decides to give Camilo a call while he waits and see if there's been any updates.

 

The phone rings three times before it connects. “Hello, Dr. Guerra's office.” his secretary Elena answers.

 

“Good afternoon Elena, this is Jacobo Reyes,” He greets the woman, “Is Doctor Guerra in?” he asks.

 

“Mr. Reyes, yes the doctor is in, I'll connect you through,” she says before the phone clicks through and rings three more times.

 

“Jacobo, I was just about to call you,” Camilo greets him. “I've made an important discovery on other transmigrations.”

 

“Okay, so you've found El Chino?” Jacobo cuts through the doctor's ramble. “Where is he?”

 

“No, not yet, but I think I'm close,” Camilo answers. “I've narrowed it down to about ten people, who he may be inhabiting. All of these people died on the same day as you, I figure if we can narrow down time of death then we should know who it is.”

 

“Okay, how long will that take to figure out?” Jacobo asks, it's not exactly what he wanted to hear, but it is some progress.

 

“I've just got to ask though, are you sure you want to find this guy? What's the purpose of even finding him?” Camilo asks.

 

“You may be a renowned author and a great doctor, but Camilo you are not a businessman.” Jacobo chuckles. It's not every day he's a step ahead of his old friend. “Camilo, in business you need to know everything you can about your opponents. Think about it, I'm walking around with this guys face, after escaping the Sierras cartel. In order for me to protect my family I need to know everything I can about El Chino, including why the cartel was after him. He's a ghost with no online footprint, articles about him are scarce at best, and even so the journalists covering the stories can only speculate as to a pattern. He is a mystery and I don't like mysteries.”

 

“That makes sense,” Camilo agrees. “We should also consider the fact that if he has transmigrated, he may also be looking for his own body.”

 

“You're right, that's definitely something to take into account,” Jacobo says looking around at the crowd of people outside. He spots Valentina making her way over to the car holding hands with someone, but he can't quite make out who as they're blocked by the trees. He turns his attention back to his conversation with Camilo for the time being. “Listen we'll discuss this once I'm off duty, Valentina is coming back.”

 

“Alright, but be careful out there,” Camilo says before ending the call.

 

Jacobo pockets his phone and turns back to see Valentina and her guards heading towards the SUV. Once they're close enough he steps out, adjusting his suit and opening the door for his daughter. 

 

“Miss Valentina, looks like you had a good lunch with Juls.” he greets her as she passes by him with a smile still covering her face. He notes how her face lights up even more at the mention of her friend.

 

“It was great, Jacobo, thank you,” she answers as she gets into the car. He closes the door behind her and gets back into the driver's seat.

 

“Where to next, Miss?” he asks, looking at her through the rearview mirror to see her hands flying across her phone.

 

“Home please,” she says turning her attention from her phone for a second to answer.

 

“Sure thing.” He nods and starts the car then pulls into the traffic turning them towards the house. “Did your friend not need a lift?”

 

“Oh no, her mother works at a restaurant nearby so she's going to wait for her there,” Valentina answers absentmindedly.

 

“Okay, I thought today I'd finally meet the girl who got that smile back on your face,” he says, he's been hoping to meet her and find some way of thanking her for bringing his daughter back to life.

 

“That's so sweet, I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough and you're going to love her. She's great.” Valentina tells him.

 

“Of that I already have no doubt,” he answers as they continue down the road.

 

* * *

Ever since he can remember he’s always prayed to La Muerte, even more so once he started his career as a cartel hitman. She always had his back and got him out of most situations, but she left him hanging on his last job. He still doesn’t understand how things went so wrong. Killing a federal judge isn’t the easiest thing in the world, but he never expected to be caught for it. He supposed that everyone’s number comes up eventually and his luck ran out on this job, or at least that’s what he thought just before he was executed over a month ago.

 

The day he woke up, he thought he must have been in hell, a fitting punishment for the crimes he committed. Then the woman, Alicia, came into view and told him he was alive. He couldn’t understand it, he’d been executed in the electric chair, how did he escape meeting death?

 

She’d taken him by the hand, with tears in her eyes and a relieved smile on her face. He couldn’t understand why this woman he’d never met before was so happy to see him. He’d asked her what happened and his voice sounded off, something attributed to the electrocution, until she started to explain. They’d been in an accident, while enroute to the hospital to visit their son. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt, something she took the chance to chastise him for before she continued, he flew through the windshield and landed down in a ditch, his pulse was weak when she came to but it was still there. They were both rushed to the hospital and the doctors were able to  save him. He’d been in a coma for ten days until he finally woke up.

 

He remained silent as he took in the information and Alicia had pushed him to rest, but he couldn’t, what she said made no sense at all. He asked her for a mirror, she was recognizing him as someone else, she’d called him Beltran, a name he’d never used. She gave him the mirror and he nearly dropped it when he saw the face staring back at him. La Muerte may not have sent him to hell, but into his worse nightmare, into the tall, lanky body of a man who spent his days wearing suits surrounded by children.

 

“Are you listening to me or are you wishing for your old life back.” The woman’s voice cuts through his thoughts.

 

“Yes witch, you still haven’t found a way to get me back into my own body,” He answers impatiently.

 

“I’m a witch, not a miracle worker, Beltran.” She chastises. 

 

Barbra comes from a long line of mystical women, although her powers never were as strong as her predecessors or at least her ability to communicate with the dead wasn't until she met Beltran. She's not sure what it is about him, but the day she met him and heard his claims of being trapped in a body that isn't his own her senses came alive. Now the spirits wouldn't shut up, and bothered her at all hours of the day and night. On more than one occasion she had had to ask them to keep it down and wait their turn. It's been great for business though, if slightly disruptive at times. The clients enjoy the show and tend to pay extra. “Besides it would help if we knew where your actual body was so we could figure out a way to swap you back.” 

 

“I told you, I’m working on that,” He tells her from his spot across from her at the small table holding her crystals and glass ball. 

 

He’s here for his weekly reading, something he’d done in his past life to get a sense of how a job would go before he went to do it. He wishes he could find the shaman that told him that killing that judge would work out in his favor and strangle him with his bare hands.

 

“How’s your clueless search of every man with a passing resemblance in Mexico going?” Barbra asks sarcastically as she cuts the cards and lays them out on the table.

 

“It’s only a matter of time before someone sees my body and calls the cops, all I need to do is get to him before someone else does,” He tells her tapping his fingers on the table.

 

“Unless it’s the narcos and then they kill him no questions asked” Barbra retorts.

 

“I’m too valuable alive, I have their money and the USB stick, they need me alive for that,” Beltran answers smugly.

 

Barbra rolls her eyes and flips the cards over, her face contorts at the cards that come up. It’s an odd combination, but she shouldn’t be surprised. Ever since she met Beltran, those combinations have recurred and neither of them can figure things out, but today there’s an extra card, the one symbolizing lovers.

 

“That ones new, what does it mean?” Beltran asks noticing the new card as well.

 

“I’m not really sure, but it may have to do with why you’re back. You have to set a relationship right.” She answers considering the other cards in the deck.

 

“Which relationship?” He questions.

 

Barbra shrugs. “Your guess is as good as mine, this card represents lovers, so my best guess would be someone who loved you or someone you loved.”

 

“It must be Alicia and the kid then, maybe I have to make sure they’re taken care of?” Beltran theorizes. 

 

Alicia and their son together Mario were a big surprise to him, but the family he’s always wanted. It broke his heart to know that Mario had leukemia, but he is determined to do anything he can to make the kid’s life easier. He wasn’t the best husband to Lupe or father to Juliana, but he’s genuinely trying his best with his new family.

 

“No that’s not right,” Barbra tells him, “The previous cards all refer to your past, so it has to be a past love or lover.”

 

“That can’t be possible,” He says. “My family saw me die in the electric chair, how would I even find them and explain that it’s me in someone else’s body? Besides I screwed them both up enough, my daughter hates me.”

 

Barbra reaches out her hands and squeezes Beltran’s reassuringly. “They may be the key to the answers you need.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Capitulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What we need after the finale is more Juliantina!

Juliana is fairly nervous as she makes her way around the bustling campus  of the fashion school Valentina had recommended. She’s playing with the strap of her bag as she follows the tour of other potential students around the the massive building. She’s trying her best to ignore the looks at least a few of the candidates and other students are giving her as they pass by the classrooms. She focuses her attention on their guide and tries to retain all the information the fast moving woman is giving them about the program, the coursework and exam periods. It’s a lot to take in, but the more she sees of the place the more she falls in love with the idea of going to school there.

 

At the end of the tour they’re allowed to walk around and mingle with the students, ask questions to the faculty and pick up information packets about the school along with the enrollment forms. Juliana is mindful of the time because she has to get back to work soon. It had taken her about an hour to get there this morning and with traffic it would probably take her longer to get back. She decides to pick up an information packet and enrollment form with some other brochures at the kiosk outside the main building as she leaves. 

 

The woman who’d given them the tour is sat there alongside another lady. One of the potential students stands in front of them asking questions. The tall blonde side-eyes Juliana as she picks up the information, but Juliana ignores the look. It's something she’d become accustomed to in San Antonio, the disapproving look as if she didn’t belong. She knows she belongs here so she holds her head up high as she gathers the information she needs and  walks away. 

 

Reading through the information, she quickly notes the tuition fees and her heart sinks, making her stop in her tracks. They couldn’t afford that, even if she sold every lottery ticket for a month and her mother made excellent tips they wouldn’t be able to afford that school.

 

Disappointed, Juliana turns back and slides the information packet back on the table, noting the smug look on the face of the girl who was still at the table. She leaves the campus, sighing heavily as she makes her way to catch her bus.

 

Juliana spends the entire bus ride with her face pressed against the glass as she thinks about how this is just another opportunity she’s going to miss out on. This seems to be her lot in life. Her father was a cartel hitman, her and her mother living hand to mouth after having to run away from the cartel he betrayed; and being unable to afford anything that could make their lives easier in the long run. She wonders what mistake she made to warrant such rotten luck in her current situation.

 

* * *

 

“Babe, we should have lunch together today,” Lucho says wrapping his arm around Valentina’s shoulders. The two of them finally had a lunch period free together. He's hoping they can have a quick lunch and then maybe spend the rest of the afternoon alone together. They’re seriously overdue for some quality time. “We can go to that place you like, get some sushi and then go back to your place.”

 

Valentina pulls away from him and stops their movement in the open area of the campus. “I already have lunch plans with Juliana, sorry.” 

 

“So cancel them,” Lucho demands. “You’ve had lunch with her every day this week already. You’re spending more time with her than with me.”

 

“We spend every day together Lucho,” Valentina argues back, arms crossing over her chest defensively.

 

“At school!” He flusters arms shooting forward. Valentina flinches back slightly at the sudden movement. “You never want to spend time with me or any of your real friends anymore since this Julieta girl came along.”

 

“Her name is Juliana.” Valentina cuts him off, stepping into his space. “And as I’ve told you before I am not your property. We can have friendships independent of each other.”

 

“How would you like if I spent all my time with someone else?” He cuts back into the conversation.

 

“At this moment, that would be great,” Valentina retorts. “You know what we’ll spend time together when we  _ both  _ want to.” Valentina storms off before Lucho can counter and he’s stood there dumbfounded.

 

* * *

“Is everything alright Miss Valentina?” Jacobo asks concerned. Ever since the girl had gotten in the car she’d been sullen, lost in thought with her eyes firmly planted outside the window.

 

“Oh what was that Jacobo?” Valentina asks wondering if she missed part of their conversation. She’s been annoyed ever since she walked away from that conversation with Lucho; he just needs to give her space to breath and she doesn’t understand why he doesn’t see that. 

 

“I’m just checking if everything is okay? You’re usually much more excited for your lunch dates,” Jacobo says.

 

“Yes, I’m fine, sorry it’s just Lucho. He can be a jerk sometimes,” Valentina sighs out, peering back out the window.

 

“You want me to beat him up for you?” Jacobo asks, eying Valentina through the rear view mirror. She looks back at him and cracks a small smile.

 

“Thank you Jacobo, but you’re far too sweet for that.” She tells him. “Besides he’s not worth the effort.”

 

Jacobo shrugs his shoulders with a smile of his own. “Well if you change your mind.” He tells her before turning his attention back to the road. He’s happy he managed to lighten her mood if only a little bit.

 

* * *

 

“We shouldn’t be too long Jacobo,” Valentina calls as she pops out of the car and closes the door behind her as soon as they stop. She’s itching to see Juliana after this morning to just relax and have a nice lunch with her friend.

 

She sees Juliana in the distance and hurries her steps to catch up to the unaware girl. As soon as she is close enough she leans in close to her ear and taps her playfully on the shoulder. “Hey, girly,” She greets her cheerfully.

 

Juliana jumps and turns around facing Valentina. She’s ready to reprimand whoever it is that just startled her until she sees Valentina’s mischievous smiling face. She smacks her lightly with the tickets in her hand. “Don’t do that!”

 

“Sorry, sorry I didn’t realize you were so jumpy,” Valentina says through giggles, clearly not very sorry at all. A smile cracks across Juliana’s face but she still rolls her eyes at her friend.

 

“You could have been a kidnapper for all I knew,” Juliana defends with a huff.

 

Valentina puts her hands on her arm and pouts at her; she knows that Juliana can’t resist it. She rubs her hands up and down her arms. “Awww babe, let me make it up to you with lunch?”

 

Juliana huffs but relents. “It better be delicious.”

 

Valentina lets Juliana go and does a happy little hop. Juliana can’t help but giggle at her ridiculous reaction. Valentina grabs her by the hand, leading her in the opposite direction of where she came from, intent on taking Juliana to one of her favorite restaurants nearby.

 

“You are going to love this place, it’s much better than where we went to with Lucho and Sergio.” Valentina promises her.

 

Juliana lets her hand slide into Valentina’s and their fingers naturally intertwine. The action settles something within Juliana. Holding Valentina’s hand is probably her second favorite thing after hugging her.

 

“As long as I don’t have to use chopsticks then I’ll be happy,” Juliana tells her. She wasn’t the most coordinated with the little utensils and couldn’t understand why she couldn’t just have a knife and fork. Valentina had tried to help her adjust her fingers to grip the two sticks and she sort of got it, but when she attempted to pick up some rice, one of the sticks went flying and hit Lucho square in the face. At the end of that meal she had just ended up stabbing the bits of meat and pulling them to her mouth with her remaining chopstick. 

 

Valentina pulls her into her side for a hug. “I promise there will be no chopsticks in this meal.”

 

Juliana wraps her arms around Valentina’s waist. “This place already sounds a million times better.”

 

“Great, now tell me about your day?” Valentina asks as they continue to walk through the park albeit slightly awkwardly due to their cuddled position.

 

“It wasn’t too exciting, I went to the fashion school you told me about,” Juliana tells her and Valentina comes to a complete stop, pulling away from Juliana to look her in the eyes.

 

“Juls that’s amazing!” Valentina cheers. “I know you’re going to be amazing and blow them all away with your talent.”

 

“Wait, Val, wait. I’m not going,” Juliana tells her and sees how Valentina deflates.

 

“What, why not?” Valentina questions. “This is your dream Juls, you can’t just not go.”

 

“Val, I can't afford it. Even if I worked for a year, I couldn’t afford a month’s tuition at that place.” Juliana explains. “It’s fine, that place was too stuck up anyway, I’ll just find some place else with people who are down to earth.”

 

Valentina runs her fingers through Juliana’s hair. “We can just go to the company and ask them for help.”

 

“What company, what help?” Juliana questions, not liking whatever Valentina may be implying. 

 

“Our family company, the Carvajal group,” Valentina answers excitedly, like she’s got it all planned out. She grabs Juliana’s hands in hers and looks her in the eyes. “We’ll ask them for a scholarship, one you’ll easily get because you’re so talented.”

 

Juliana pulls away from Valentina angrily. She’s made it clear to Valentina in the past that she doesn’t want or need her money for anything. Or at least she thought she had made it clear. The last thing she wants is a handout, even more reason for Valentina’s boyfriend to make his snide remarks and implications of their friendship being for Juliana’s gain.

 

“I told you Valentina, I don’t need your pity or your money,” Juliana huffs out. “You know what, you wouldn’t even understand. I have to get back to work.” She storms off in the direction they came from leaving a stunned Valentina behind. She hears her calling out to her to wait and come back, but she’s too angry to stop. Juliana needs time to think and being around Valentina clouds her judgement.

 

* * *

 

“Miss Valentina, I wasn't expecting you back so soon,” Jacobo says pocketing his phone as Valentina approaches the car. “Is everything alright?” He asks noticing her wiping away some tears.

 

“Yes, I'm fine. I'd like to go home now,” She answers curtly, while shooting off a text to someone.

 

Jacobo wants to press her for more, it's unlike her to be this upset after seeing Juls. “Was Juls not there today? Do you want to go to her house and check in on her?”

 

“Thank you, Jacobo, that's really sweet, but she's fine,” Valentina tells him. 

 

Jacobo lets it go for now and drives them back to the house. He keeps an eye on her through the rearview mirror and catches her sneaking a drink from his old flask. He's surprised to see it still in her possession as she's significantly cut back on her drinking over the last 2 weeks. He thought she had gotten rid of the flask all together. His heart breaks seeing his daughter using alcohol to comfort herself.

 

By the time they get to the house, she's finished the flask and one of her friends, Nayeli, steps out of the house to greet them with a bottle of Mezcal in her hands.

 

“Thank you, Jacobo,” She tells him and hops out the car before he can even caution her against drinking anymore.

 

* * *

 

Valentina is frustrated. her and Nayeli have been drinking for over an hour, between them having finished two bottle of mezcal and working on their third. The music is blaring and she's floating in the pool while Nayeli refills their glasses. She should be having fun, but her mind is still stuck on her earlier conversation with Juls.

 

Maybe Juls is right and she really doesn’t understand what Juliana is going through or how to be there for her. She’s never had to work this hard for a friend in her life. She’s a Carvajal after all, her last name alone is seen as an extra added benefit to any friendship. Even in her circle of friends, all well off in their own right. She’s always been the most generous with her time and money. It’s a benefit Nayeli, Sergio, and even Lucho all take advantage of whenever they can.

 

Juliana is different though. She’s a hard worker,  fights for everything she wants, and finds it hard to even accept small gifts. She’s a challenge to Valentina, one she’s trying to master. She should have known before the words even came out of her mouth that Juls wouldn’t want to accept the financial help, even if it didn’t come directly from her. Juls is determined to make her own path. Valentina realizes she made a mistake, but she was just so excited for her friend and wanted to help in anyway she could. She fears she may have lost the best friendship she’s ever had and that thought makes her want to drink all the mezcal in the city.

 

“Valentina, if you don’t want this I’m going to drink it!” Nayeli yells over the music, snapping Valentina from her thoughts. She quickly flips from her floating position and swims over to Nayeli at the side of the pool and takes the shot glass that’s handed to her.

 

“Cheers,” She says downing the shot. “Another?”

 

“No more,” Nayeli answers after her own shot. She holds up the empty bottle in her hands and shakes it a little.

 

“There’s gotta be another bottle somewhere in this house.” Valentina giggles, feeling the effects of her last drink. She pulls herself out of the pool and grabs her towel wiping herself off. She grabs her phone and calls into the house asking Chivis to bring them another bottle.

 

“We should go out!” Nayeli suggests from her spot on the lounge chair. “It’s been a while since we’ve all been out together and this is the happiest I’ve seen you. We need to get you out the house.”

 

“That is the best idea ever!” Valentina enthuses, a night out might be just what she needs to shut her mind down. If the drinks don’t work, she knows Lucho will probably have some love pills, as he calls them, on hand to enhance their party. “Let me call Lucho and see where they are.”

 

Nayeli cheers her on as she canon balls back into the pool, excited at the prospect of partying all night like they used to.

 

Valentina picks up her phone, not noticing the notification of a missed call from Juliana as she calls Lucho. The phone rings three times before he picks up and she can already hear music in the background. 

 

“Hey babe,” He answers.

 

“Hi baby, where are you?” Valentina asks sweetly.

 

“Me and Sergio are at a bar,” He tells her. “What are you up to? Sounds like you’re having a party.”

 

“I’m at home with Nayeli, we’re having a swim,” She answers him. “But we want to go out and party, can you pick us up?” She asks already knowing he’ll say yes.

 

“Of course love, I’ll be there in thirty minutes,” He tells her and she can hear the excitement in his voice.

 

“Thank you baby, see you soon,” She tells him before hanging up the phone. “The guys are coming to pick us up!” She announces to Nayeli, before jumping back into the pool.

 

“We have to get ready,” Nayeli says through a laugh.

 

* * *

 

The two are dancing around in Valentina’s room to “eso es amor.” The song has been on repeat nonstop for a while and she’s trying her best to practice her dance moves. Nayeli isn’t the best dance partner, but she makes a suitable replacement as they attempt to get dressed before Sergio and Lucho get to the house.

 

Nayeli giggles as Valentina spins her towards the bedroom door and then pulls her back. She then mimics the spin and just as Valentina gets to the door it opens and Lucho walks in the door. Nayeli immediately drops Valentina’s hand and covers herself up.

 

“Hey babe, this is why you called me?” Lucho asks pressing Valentina against him and kissing her neck. “I like it.”

 

“Lucho what are you doing in here, we aren’t dressed,” She giggles while pushing against him. 

 

“Okay I’m going, this is inappropriate,” Nayeli says putting her clothes on and running out the door.

 

“Noooo, don’t leave,” Valentina says as she’s being pulled down to her bed by Lucho. She relents to him easily as they start making out.

 

“I missed this,” He says to her with her arms pinned to the bed. It’s been a while since Valentina has let him kiss her so easily. He’s not going to waste this opportunity.

 

* * *

A few hours later Valentina wakes up and looks around seeing the sun is setting and she’s got a slight headache. She looks around and sees Lucho passed out next to her. “Lucho, wake up we fell asleep.” She tries to wake him, nudging his shoulder. He stirs but only to turn over and continues to sleep.

 

Valentina picks up her phone to check the time and notices that she’s missed a call from Juliana. Her heart skips a beat and she presses the phone to her chest to calm it. There’s a moment of hesitation for Valentina, what if Juliana called her to officially end their friendship. Her heart breaks slightly at that thought and in that moment she’s determined to say or do anything it takes to keep their friendship. She’ll fight for Juliana, she can’t lose her.

 

She takes a deep breath, checks on Lucho who is still fast asleep and then scoots to the end of the bed. She dials Juliana’s number and waits for the call to connect.

 

“Hello Val?” Juliana greets unsurely on the other end. Valentina can hear the insecurity in her voice. “Is everything okay?”

 

Juliana’s concern puts a small smile on her face. “Yes everything is fine, I saw you called me earlier?” Valentina answers.

 

“Yeah, but you ignored it, so I thought you didn’t want to be my friend anymore,” Juliana answers and Valentina feels her heart shatter at those words.

 

“No Juls, no. I was hanging out with Nayeli and I didn’t see the notification until now.” Valentina explains. 

 

“Val, are you sure you're okay? Are you drunk?” Juliana questions hearing the slight slur to Valentina's speech.

 

“No, I'm just tired. I just woke up,” Valentina tells her. She clears her throat and tries to focus on not slurring her words.

 

“Oh okay that makes sense,” Juliana relents not really believing her friend, but not wanting to get into an argument now, while they're trying to fix things. The discussions about her drinking will have to wait for another time. “Well I just wanted to call and tell you I’m sorry about today and the way I acted,” Juliana tells her.

 

“Juls, I’m so happy you called me, I was so worried I’d lost you as a friend. I’m so sorry about today, I didn’t mean to offend you. I love spending time with you and I don’t want to lose you,” Valentina rambles, needing to get everything out as quickly as possible. 

 

“I don’t want to lose you either,” Juliana whispers over the phone. She's relieved to know they're on the same page and both unwilling to let their budding friendship die over a misunderstanding.

 

It’s then that Lucho wakes up, turning toward Valentina, a slight scowl on his face. “Who are you talking to?” He questions and Juliana feels her chest fall knowing he’s there with Valentina.

 

“Juls, I have to go but we can talk later,” Valentina tells her before hanging up the phone and facing Lucho. “I was talking to Juliana.” She tells him as she starts pulling her clothes on, uncomfortable under his gaze.

 

“Why are you talking to her like you should be talking to me?” He asks from his spot on the bed. “I love spending time with you, I miss you,” He taunts her, anger clear in his tone.

 

“Don’t mock me, it doesn’t suit you,” Valentina shoots back annoyed. She needs to be alone right now, she feels suffocated by his presence. She starts grabbing his clothes and handing them off to him.

 

“What are you doing?” He asks offended. “We just slept together and you’re kicking me out?”

 

He seems to be in a state of shock as he gets out of the bed, but only puts his underwear on. He rounds the bed getting into Valentina's face.

 

“I need space Lucho, get out of here,” She tells him standing and moving towards the door.

 

“Valentina, I'm not in the wrong here. We just had sex and you're talking to Juliana like you should be talking to me,” Lucho says.

 

“You don't understand because you don't have real friends, who care about you and just want to make sure you're good.” She repeats for what feels like the millionth time to him. She's tired of having to explain her friendship. “Please just leave me alone.”

 

She's relieved when he turns back to the bed and starts putting his clothes on still grumbling under his breath. She's not expecting it when he gets back in her face.

 

“You're being ridiculous, this girl is taking advantage of you and you're letting her,” He shouts.

 

“Don’t blame her just because you're upset with me.” She challenges, she's not going to allow him to bad talk her friend. “I told you to get out of here, go be dramatic at your own house.” She starts pulling him by the arm to get him out of her room.

 

“We aren't done talking about this Valentina, I'm not going anywhere,” He tells her, trying to push his way past her and back into the bedroom.

 

“Lucho leave now!” She shouts. “I don't want you here.” Valentina continues struggling against him. “Chivis, Chivis! Help!” She calls out for the house matron, knowing she will help her get him out.

 

Her calls stops Lucho’s tirade and he backs down. Chivis is coming up the stairs as he pulls away from Valentina. “Fine, I'm leaving but this us far from over!” He says before heading towards the stairs where Chivis is waiting to escort him out.

 

Valentina closes the door behind her and leans against it with a deep sigh. She pulls out her phone and considers calling Juliana back, but thinks better of it and just sends her a good night text instead.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
